Le secret des flammes
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Au cours d'une mission la véritable identité du colonel Mustang est dévoilée au plus grand étonnement des membres de son équipe, surtout de l'un d'entre eux qui décide alors de quitter l'armée.
1. Une étrange maladie

Bon alors comme je n'ai plus rien de nouveau à publier (pas d'inspi pour les OS, et ma nouvelle fic viendra quand je déciderai qu'elle est bonne à être publiée) je vous offre celle-ci qui est certes légèrement incongrue mais tellement passionnante, ou pas... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et moi ça me donne plus de temps pour écrire la nouvelle qui est déjà bien avancée^^

************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : une étrange maladie**

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il poussa la porte de son appartement; la journée était enfin terminée. Il se rua dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un cachet pour soulager ses maux de tête. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient de plus en plus forts et il ne savait plus comment les faire passer. Après ses longues journées de travail, il était pris de violentes migraines, mais il avait beau se reposer, elles étaient toujours au rendez-vous le lendemain. Il n'était pas sorti depuis plusieurs semaines, il manquait de sommeil, et pour couronner le tout, on lui avait assigné une nouvelle mission. Son premier lieutenant le soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait et essayait d'alléger sa charge de travail, mais rien ne faisait diminuer son mal de crâne. Depuis plusieurs années, il était sujet à de petites migraines passagères dont aucun médecin n'avait trouvé l'origine, mais depuis quelques semaines, elles revenaient chaque jour et de plus en plus douloureuses.

Lui-même s'inquiétait de cela: il n'était pas censé tombé malade, pourtant ça lui était arrivé peu de temps après son arrivée à Amestris, juste après la guerre d'Ishbal. C'était d'ailleurs à l'occasion de cette guerre qu'il avait rencontré une jeune élève, tireur d'élite, qui partageait les mêmes idéaux que lui. A la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas voulut être séparé d'elle, il avait pressenti qu'ils pourraient aller loin ensemble, il voulait que cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas reste toujours près de lui. Il lui avait alors proposé de rejoindre son équipe une fois diplômée, elle avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation, elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa sortie de l'académie militaire. Elle lui avait raconté que ses parents étaient morts, et qu'elle s'était engagée car elle avait besoin d'argent. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son air effrayé, elle avait une expression d'enfant perdu, une innocence bafouée par les horreurs de la guerre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait choisi d'entrer dans l'armée plutôt que de faire autre chose, elle ne semblait vraiment pas y avoir sa place. Cette guerre lui avait ôté ses dernières illusions d'enfant, elle avait du grandir trop vite pour devenir un soldat discipliné capable de tuer pour le compte de ses supérieurs, un meurtrier, comme lui.

La semaine passée, il avait été pris d'une terrible migraine en plein après-midi. Elle était au courant de ce problème, il n'en avait parlé qu'à elle, en dehors des médecins, elle avait donc essayé de le soulager un peu. Elle avait tiré les rideaux pour qu'il ne soit pas agressé par la lumière du jour et lui avait ramené des cachets de l'infirmerie. Hélas, rien n'avait eu d'effet, mais il avait apprécié l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté. Il avait avalé les comprimés sans se douter qu'elle y avait glissé un somnifère, il avait donc dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et s'était réveillé en meilleur forme. Il aimait qu'elle veille sur lui de cette manière.

Il était sous la douche depuis un quart d'heure quand la sonnette retentit. A contre cœur, il referma l'eau et s'habilla pour regarder par le judas qui venait l'importuner. Il eut la surprise d'apercevoir de longs cheveux blonds. Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de passer pour mettre au point les détails de la prochaine mission. Il ouvrit la porte sur une Liza en civile, vêtue d'un pantalon gris, d'une chemise marron et d'une paire de bottes à talons, les cheveux détachés. Il la détailla un moment avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, il devait vraiment avoir mauvaise mine. Devant son regard inquisiteur, il lui détailla brièvement son état et elle lui proposa de reporter leur entrevue au lendemain. En guise de réponse, il s'assit sur le canapé et l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle s'installa près de lui et sortit les documents qu'elle avait apportés.

Au bout d'une heure, Roy n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il avait tellement mal qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras, rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard soucieux de son lieutenant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, et si elle ne s'était pas levée pour partir et le laisser se reposer, il l'aurait sans doute embrassé.

Sur le pas de la porte, il la remercia avec un sourire sincère, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle reste, égoïstement, il souhaitait qu'elle n'ait rien de mieux à faire que jouer les infirmières pour un pauvre colonel malade. Il referma toutefois la porte derrière elle, ayant résolu de ne pas la retenir. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait promis, il alla se coucher sans manger, mais son mal de tête semblait encore gagner en intensité. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, il était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il resta allongé dans le noir de longues heures avant de réussir enfin à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, la crise était passée. Quand il poussa la porte de son bureau, son lieutenant était déjà là, il était pourtant tôt. Elle leva la tête vers lui, son regard posait une question silencieuse sur son état, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, visiblement soulagée. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils profitèrent de ce bref répit pour mettre en place les modalités d'observation du groupe terroriste qu'ils devaient arrêter. Liza trouva sans peine les couvertures de Breda et Fuery. Le colonel avait lui-même fait les groupes, elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était avec lui. En revanche, elle refusa catégoriquement de jouer le rôle qu'il lui attribuait, mais elle ne put que s'avouer vaincue quand il le lui ordonna, soulignant tout de même que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir. Il sourit de cette remarque en répliquant que ça n'en était pas vraiment puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rôle à jouer seulement deux ou trois heures par jour. Il allait vraiment beaucoup mieux, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire de soulagement à la belle blonde. Il resta un instant hypnotisé, le menton posé au creux de sa main. Il se leva et s'assit sur un coin de son bureau. D'une main, il remit en place une mèche blonde puis effleura sa joue du bout des doigts en ramenant sa main vers lui. Depuis des années qu'il travaillait avec elle, il avait bien senti que ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais ils avaient toujours laissé le règlement s'interposer entre eux.

De plus, le reste de la troupe débarquait toujours au mauvais moment, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. A force de les surprendre toujours si près l'un de l'autre, ils avaient bien compris qu'ils interrompaient quelque chose, mais ils faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et ne posaient aucune question pour ne pas finir carbonisés ou transpercés par une balle « perdue », voire les deux. Ce jour-là, ils s'assirent bien sagement sans le moindre commentaire, laissant leurs supérieurs fulminer intérieurement d'avoir été une fois de plus interrompus. Plus déçu que jamais, Roy se maudit de n'avoir rien fait la veille alors que les quatre importuns étaient loin. Liza ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Roy se leva pour faire face à ses subordonnés, une expression de détermination sur le visage. D'une voix forte et claire où perçait son agacement, il annonça à son équipe qu'ils partaient le lendemain pour une nouvelle mission. Le trajet en train ne durait que trois heures mais le village où ils devaient se rendre étant minuscule, il ne comportait pas de gare, aussi, deux voitures seraient mises à leur disposition. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils devraient se rendre à l'adresse indiquée dans le dossier afin de récupérer les clés de l'appartement qu'ils occuperaient. L'une des fenêtres permettait une observation discrète de l'entrée du bar dans lequel se donnaient rendez-vous les terroristes. Toutefois, l'entrée du bâtiment se trouvait de l'autre côté, personne ne les verrait aller et venir.

Il distribua ensuite les dossiers de manière à ce que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait à faire. Lorsqu'il donna le sien à son lieutenant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent provoquant une petite décharge d'électricité statique. Surpris, les deux soldats sursautèrent, mais alors que Roy ne ressentait déjà plus rien, Liza semblait avoir la main engourdie. Tous entreprirent la lecture des dossiers poussant parfois quelques soupirs de désapprobation vis-à-vis de leurs attributions. A la fin de la matinée, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage optimal de sa main. Alors que tous se levaient pour se ruer vers le mess dans un concert de gargouillements, le colonel prit la main de sa subordonnée pour la masser, après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute. Elle était glacée, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, Liza avait toujours la peau froide, fraiche au mieux, même quand elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, et comme toujours, à son contact, elle se réchauffa rapidement. Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire pour y retrouver les quatre affamés.

L'après-midi se déroula calmement, le silence seulement rompu par le grattement des stylo sur le papier ou quelques bâillements mal réprimés. La pile de dossiers sur le bureau du colonel diminuait petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il travaillait, Roy sentait comme un étau se resserrer autour de son crâne. Bientôt, les mots devinrent flous, il se sentait compressé et avait du mal à respirer. Ses subordonnés levèrent la tête en entendant son souffle devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Ils le virent alors, la tête entre ses mains crispées, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte pour essayer d'inspirer un peu plus d'air. Roy entendit une voix donner des ordres puis deux pairs de bras le soulevèrent pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Quelque chose tomba sur sa main, quelque chose qui lui faisait mal, mais il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder, ça semblait liquide, de l'eau peut être, ou bien des larmes. On le força à boire quelque chose de frai, sans doute un médicament.

Une demi heure plus tard, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ses subordonnés réunis autour de lui, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. Il les regarda un à un et remarqua que Fuery et Hawkeye avaient les yeux rougis, il avait sans doute senti la larme de l'un d'entre eux, mais elle n'aurait pas du lui faire mal, certes il ne supportait pas l'eau, mais pas à ce point. Tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'il devait se reposer, aussi demanda-t-on à Liza de le raccompagner pendant que les autres essaieraient de finir le travail du jour. Havoc l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture du lieutenant, en passant, il frôla la jeune femme, provoquant une nouvelle décharge d'électricité statique, plus forte que la précédente, son corps semblait vouloir éliminer toute la tension accumulée et se défoulait sur Liza qui resta légèrement sonnée.

Une fois chez lui, il s'allongea sur le canapé, sa subordonnée n'ayant pas besoin de lui pour se diriger dans l'appartement. Il l'avait faite venir tant de fois sous prétexte de finir des dossiers ou préparer une mission qu'elle allait et venait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle le laissa quelques minutes puis revint avec un gant de toilette humide. Son infirmière l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre puis lui apporta un verre d'eau afin qu'il avale un somnifère, il avait besoin de dormir. Elle lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir au QG le lendemain, qu'il n'avait qu'à les retrouver à la gare, il pourrait dormir plus longtemps.

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie grinçante de son réveil. 10h. Il s'étira dans un long bâillement avant de se lever. Il avait dormi comme un bébé et sa migraine avait disparu. Une bonne douche et un café suffirent à le réveiller complètement. Le train partait à 15h37, il avait donc le temps de préparer ses affaires. En buvant son café, il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil était au rendez-vous, la journée s'annonçait agréable, et il n'avait même pas à aller travailler.

Il arriva à la gare à 15h30, essoufflé mais toujours de bonne humeur. L'équipe s'installa dans un compartiment vide et chacun sortit de quoi s'occuper pour les trois heures à venir, livre, jeu de cartes, les discutions allaient bon train. Roy regardait le paysage défiler quand une sensation familière s'installa dans sa boite crânienne. Elle était légère et supportable pour une fois, un peu comme celles qu'il ressentait quelques années auparavant. L'écart était alors irrégulier et il arrivait parfaitement à s'accommoder de la douleur. Il reprit part à la conversation mais cette fois, si le mal ne s'amplifiait pas, il ne le quittait pas pour autant. Roy finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, ces maux de tête n'avaient pas lieu d'être, son peuple ne tombait pas malade, mais voilà que depuis quelques temps, sa maladie semblait empirer. Il déglutit difficilement à l'idée que son séjour à Amestris n'en soit la cause. Il chassa bien vite cette idée, vivre parmi les humains n'était pas nocif pour lui, à moins qu'il n'est attrapé, à leur contact, un virus dont il ignorait l'existence. S'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine de ces migraines, il ne pourrait jamais les faire cesser, mais une seule chose pouvait lui faire du mal, et cette solution lui paraissait peu probable.

Les jambes engourdies par le trajet, ils sortirent enfin du train à l'annonce de leur destination. Leurs bagages en mains, ils prirent la direction du parking où un soldat les attendait près des deux voitures avec lesquelles ils rejoindraient leur logement. Le sergent leur donna aussi bien les clés des véhicules que celles de l'appartement. Ils devaient encore rouler pendant quarante cinq minutes avant d'atteindre enfin le petit village qui abritait quelques activités douteuses. Mustang ouvrit la porte et quatre affamés se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du meublé afin de manger enfin quelque chose. Ils firent rapidement le tour des placards, ils étaient bien sur vides. Liza poussa un petit soupir d'amusement et sortit un paquet de pâtes de son sac.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là lieutenant, s'exclamèrent les quatre estomacs presque en adoration devant leur sauveur.

-Euh, je ne sais pas qui c'est occupé de la location, mais nous avons deux petites chambres pour six avec seulement deux lits deux places, mais il on peut demander des lits de camps à la caserne de la ville la plus proche, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour appeler. »

Le colonel avait rapidement inspecté les lieux pour découvrir que l'appartement ne correspondait pas vraiment à leurs besoins. Il fut accueillit par cinq grimaces de stupéfaction, il se dirigea donc vers le téléphone, espérant que l'officier en charge de la caserne accepterait de les aider...

******************************************************************************************************************

Vont-il avoir leurs lits de camp? ça serait marrant que non^^

J''espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous avez du vous poser pas mal de question sur Mustang, vous vous en poserez d'autres grâce aux prochains chapitres, réponse partielle au chapitre 4, ben oui, je vais pas tout déballer d'un coup.

A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu.

S-LH


	2. Irrésistible attraction

**Chapitre 2 : Irrésistible attraction**

Ils étaient partis en mission depuis une semaine. Le généralissime les avait envoyés dans un petit village d'Amestris avec l'ordre de rester discret quant à leurs véritables identités. La mission était en apparence facile, ils devaient seulement observer un groupe terroriste de trafiquants d'armes afin de permettre leur arrestation. Ils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux à force de voler de l'armement aux fournisseurs de l'armée, les entretiens avec le personnel de cette entreprise de fabrication d'armes leur avaient permis de mettre la main sur trois contacts qui informaient les trafiquants des déplacements des chargements en échange d'importantes sommes d'argent. L'équipe du colonel Mustang avait été choisie pour partir sur les traces des terroristes. Depuis une semaine, ils étaient planqués dans un immeuble en face d'un bar, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée. A tour de rôle, par groupe de deux, ils entraient dans le bar, sous couvert d'aller y boire un verre, afin d'observer les trafiques effectués à l'intérieur. Ils avaient repéré celui qui semblait tirer les ficelles, du moins en surface, ils avaient donc planifié une approche pour récolter le plus d'informations possible.

Havoc et Falman se rendaient toujours dans le bar durant l'après-midi, vêtus de survêtements, ils endossaient le rôle de deux tireurs d'élites passionnés par les armes à feu, ils prétextaient venir boire un coup après leur entrainement sportif. Breda et Fuery s'y retrouvaient pour déjeuner, comme deux frères qui se disputent ouvertement la succession de l'entreprise de fabrication d'explosifs de leur père. Mustang et Hawkeye prenaient le troisième tour, se présentant comme un couple bourré de fric, cherchant des investissements dans des activités plus ou moins légales.

La veille, ils avaient réussi à entrer en contact avec le barman, lien entre les potentiels collaborateurs et le groupe. Ils avaient alors lourdement insisté sur l'héritage qu'ils venaient de recevoir suite à la mort du père de Liza, prénommée Diane pour l'occasion. Le colonel prenait son rôle très au sérieux et s'autorisait à avoir les mains baladeuses, sachant que sa « fiancée » ne pouvait pas le repousser sans foutre en l'air leur couverture. Toutefois, il avait toujours droit à de lourds reproches une fois la porte de l'appartement passée.

Cependant, ce soir, elle avait décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. A peine étaient-ils assis qu'il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa « compagne », et celle-ci s'était blottie contre lui en posant une main sur la cuisse d'un Roy plus que surpris. Il l'avait cherché en la provoquant tous les soirs mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Leurs visages étaient très proches et le sourire qu'elle lui adressait le troublait tellement qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il était hypnotisé et il oublia un instant la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Avec son sourire charmeur et son regard de braise, il commença à la provoquer gentiment. Elle lui répondait aisément comme si cette situation était tout à fait naturelle. Il fit glisser la main posée sur son épaules le long de son bras et lui saisit la taille. D'une voix suave, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il s'enivrait de son parfum, sa main droite caressant sa peau blanche et douce.

Leur petit jeu allait trop loin, ils en avaient conscience, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'arrêter. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait, le vacarme des verres qui s'entrechoquaient et les éclats de voix n'étaient plus qu'une lointaine notion, tout confondu dans un brouhaha indistinct. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se murmuraient enfin, à travers des sous-entendus, les mots qu'ils gardaient pour eux depuis des années. Alors qu'il tournait légèrement la tête pour la regarder, ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de sa subordonnée. Ce rapide contact suffit à faire céder les dernières barrières qui restaient entre eux, toute raison les abandonna. Ils échangèrent un baiser d'abord timide, puis Roy passa sa langue sur les lèvres et les dents de la jeune femme qui répondit à sa demande en ouvrant la bouche afin de lui laisser l'accès. Alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, elle agrippa le col de sa chemise. Sans quitter ces lèvres tant désirées, elle se déplaça de manière à trouver une position plus confortable et fini par opter pour les genoux de son supérieur. Il la sentait trembler à chacune ses caresses. Par ce baiser si passionné ils exprimaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis longtemps. Ne résistant plus à l'envie de couvrir son corps de baisers et de goûter à sa peau si douce, il du mettre un terme à leur délicieux échange, au grand malheur de son lieutenant qui l'aurait volontiers prolongé. Il plongea dans son regard ambré, tout était dit, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Le vacarme du bar les ramena brutalement à la réalité. La bulle qui les avait enveloppé l'espace d'un instant venait d'exploser et le but de leur mission se rappela à eux comme un électrochoc. Elle voulut se replacer à côté de lui, mais il resserra son étreinte afin de la garder contre lui, après tout le temps d'une soirée, ils étaient fiancés. Le barman revint les voir afin de discuter un peu avec ce couple plein aux as. Il laissa entendre qu'il pouvait connaître une organisation qui aurait besoin de financement et qui pouvait rapporter gros aux investisseurs. Roy voulut en savoir plus mais l'homme n'ajouta rien et repartit derrière son comptoir. Ils venaient de faire un pas vers l'infiltration. Ils devaient découvrir toute la structure du groupe pour être certain de n'oublier personne lors de l'arrestation. Ils n'apprendraient rien de plus, inutile de rester. Roy aurait voulut l'embrasser de nouveau, profiter de rester encore un peu seul avec elle, il n'en fit rien, s'il la tenait encore dans ses bras, il ne répondrait plus de rien et serait incapable de rentrer gentiment se coucher.

Ils retournèrent donc dans l'appartement loué pour la mission. Il n'était pas très grand mais comportait une cuisine/salon, une petite salle de bain et deux chambres. Liza étant la seule femme du groupe, elle occupait l'une des chambres, tandis que les cinq hommes s'entassaient dans l'autre. Le premier jour, ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui dormirait dans le lit deux places et qui se camperait les lits de camp. Roy avait essayé de faire jouer son grade mais il avait vite cédé devant l'insurrection générale. Fuery et Havoc qui avaient tiré les deux pailles les plus courtes se partageaient donc le grand lit confortable pendant que leur supérieur et leurs collègues avaient hérité des lits de camp. Ce soir là, Liza aurait volontiers proposé à son supérieur de dormir avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas seulement dormir, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle restait attachée à certaines traditions familiales, notamment celle qui lui interdisait de coucher avec un homme avant son mariage. De plus, si les autres voyaient leur colonel sortir de sa chambre le lendemain matin, ils se poseraient des questions. Elle le laissa donc rejoindre les quatre ronfleurs. Il aurait voulu aller la rejoindre, mais se dit que si elle l'avait voulut, elle le lui aurait fait comprendre. Il s'endormit donc un sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant sa soirée.

Toutefois, sa nuit fut une fois de plus troublée par une violente migraine, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se sentait comme une flamme que l'on chercherait à étouffer. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, sa gorge se serrait. Son supplice dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles il essaya de ne pas réveiller ses subordonnés. Il parvint enfin à s'endormir peu de temps avant le lever du soleil. Depuis le début de la mission, son état de santé se dégradait de plus en plus vite. Il n'en avait informé personne, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, il mettait tout en œuvre pour cacher les crises qui le prenaient à tous moments. Le bruit du bar lui donnait d'horribles maux de tête, ou simplement les disputes entre Breda et Havoc lorsque ce dernier perdait une énième partie d'échec.

Le lendemain matin, toute la troupe s'éveilla au son gracieux de la mélodieuse voix de Breda qui beuglait après être tombé de son minuscule lit. Les trois malheureux détenteurs des lits de camp essayèrent alors de négocier des tours de rôle. L'idée fut donc tirée à pile ou face. Breda prit une pièce, la lança et la plaqua sur le dos de sa main tout en la cachant de son autre main. Chaque partie choisit son côté et... pile! Un sourire illumina les visages d'Havoc et Fuery qui conservaient leur statut privilégié, tandis que la journée commençait bien mal pour les trois autres. Les hommes sortirent de leur chambre pour trouver café et croissants sur la table. Toujours levée avant eux, Hawkeye avait la délicatesse de préparer le petit déjeuner des cinq zombis qui arrivaient à peine à aligner deux pas sans avoir ingurgiter une grande tasse de café. De l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain occupée par Liza.

Roy était encore perdu dans son rêve où sa soirée avec son lieutenant avait fini d'une toute autre manière. Il se mit alors à l'imaginer sous sa douche, fixant la surface noire dans sa tasse avec intérêt comme si elle projetait la scène qu'il imaginait. Encore endormis, les quatre autres ne remarquèrent pas l'état de leur colonel qui eut tout le loisir de laisser vagabonder son esprit pervers qui s'imaginait à présent devenir une goutte d'eau pour explorer le corps nu de sa subordonnée.

*Les gouttes tombaient sur son visage pour glisser le long de son corps, l'une d'entre elles commença sa course au coin de son œil, comme une larme et glissa lentement jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres déposant un imperceptible baiser, la petite goutte continua sa course jusqu'au menton d'où elle se laissa tomber sur un sein, pour ensuite caresser doucement son ventre, contournant son nombril pour atteindre l'aine, laissant derrière elle dans un sillon humide des dizaines de minuscules gouttes comme autant de baisers. Par la suite, elle glissa doucement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis le long du mollet pour atteindre la cheville et enfin mourir sur le sol.* (1)

Le colonel remua vivement la tête, son imagination avait fait naître en lui une réaction indésirable et il avait à présent besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Ses subordonnés le regardèrent, les yeux à moitié fermés par le sommeil.

« Keshya? Demanda Havoc la bouche pleine de croissant. »

Mustang secoua la tête, il ne pouvait révéler la véritable nature de ses pensées, personne n'insista et le calme retomba sur la table du petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sujet des fantasmes de Roy Mustang sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux détachés, vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un chemisier rouge dont les premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts. Immanquablement, le regard des cinq hommes fut attiré par la parcelle de peau laissée à nu. Fuery fut, cependant, le premier à se trahir, devenant aussi rouge que le chemisier. Intriguée par le changement de couleur de son collègue, elle comprit assez vite vers quel point convergeaient tous les regards, d'autant plus qu'un certain pervers arborait un petit sourire en coin. Elle toussota pour les ramener sur terre, mais n'obtint aucun résultat, elle opta alors pour une solution plus subtile, ne pouvant faire usage de ses armes dans l'immeuble sans alerter les voisins.

« Dites le moi si vous préférez que je l'enlève complètement. »

Les cinq hommes pris en faute se mirent à balbutier des excuses. C'est alors que Roy comprit que ses subordonnés s'était permis de regarder le décolleté de SA Liza. Il les regarda tout à tour, avec un air menaçant, leur intimant d'avoir plus de respect pour le lieutenant Hawkeye puisqu'elle était leur supérieur. Il se vit alors répliquer qu'il avait eut la même réaction qu'eux, s'en suivit un long débat sur ce que pouvait se permettre de faire un supérieur aussi pervers soit-il. Liza ne dit rien, elle se contenta de s'assoir pour boire son café, l'évidente jalousie de Roy la touchait, mais la mettait également mal à l'aise au vu des événements de la veille. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle mais le seul moment où ils étaient seuls était dans le bar et dans ce lieu où ils étaient censés être fous amoureux, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Elle redoutait la soirée qui l'attendait, elle ne savait comment lui expliquer sa position vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme une erreur. Leurs grades respectifs ne leur permettaient pas une relation autre que professionnelle, il se devait d'être irréprochable afin de gravir les échelons et c'était à elle de s'assurer qu'il ne déviait pas du droit chemin. Elle s'était laissée aller, bien sur elle avait aimé ce moment mais il ne devait pas y en avoir d'autre.

Émergeant peu à peu de son état comateux, Falman remarqua que les cris de Liza qui reprochait à Roy d'avoir eu les mains baladeuses ne les avaient pas réveillé. Elle bafouilla vaguement qu'il s'était tenu tranquille tandis que Roy prenait un air faussement outré, répliquant qu'il n'avait jamais peloté le lieutenant, comme le laissait entendre l'adjudant-chef. Il afficha ensuite un sourire en coin, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard en ajouta que cela ne lui aurait pourtant pas déplu.

Les six militaires tuèrent le temps en jouant aux cartes, attendant qu'il soir l'heure pour Fuery et Breda d'aller jouer les fils à papa. Roy ne gagna pas une seule partie alors que ses subordonnés avaient tous un minimum de deux victoires à leur actif. Interloqué par son infortune, il observa attentivement les parties suivantes.

Au court de la conversation, le donneur appelait un seul joueur par son grade, son prénom et son nom, ainsi, quand Falman fit remarquer au sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda qu'il avait une chance incroyable, Breda remporta la partie avec des suites de trèfles. Roy crut d'abord à une coïncidence, mais alors que Fuery battait le jeu, il félicita le lieutenant Liza Hawkeye d'être un as du dressage. Elle gagna en posant d'abord une suite de carreaux puis les quatre as du jeu. C'était un complot! Dans ce jeu, chaque joueur passait une carte qu'il ne voulait pas à son voisin de droite, en annonçant quelle couleur permettait la victoire à un tel, il était facile de faire passer les cartes nécessaires, et de contrôler le jeu de Roy. La conversation était toujours habilement diriger afin d'amener les phrases clés. A sa gauche, Falman lui fit passer un deux de cœur qu'il rangea gentiment dans son jeu, bien décidé à combattre les cinq tricheurs, tous ligués contre lui. Il donna un dix de trèfle à Liza qui donna une autre carte à Havoc. Ce dernier tenta une manœuvre peu discrète pour cacher qu'il faisait passer cette même carte à Fuery qui la conserva. Peu à peu le jeu de Roy fut saturé de cœur si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus les garder sans perdre, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas deux cartes qui se suivaient, sans doute étaient-ce volontaire. Liza semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de score avant de s'exclamer:

« Ho, mais! Falman...

-C'est toi qui a le plus de chance on dirait, la coupa Breda en regardant à son tour. T'es loin en tête.

-J'ai en effet beaucoup de chance. »

Roy était fichu, pour arriver jusqu'à Falman, aucune carte n'avait à passer par lui. L'adjudant-chef posa rapidement toutes ses cartes, majoritairement du trèfle, bien sur. Le colonel décida d'arrêter de jouer avec des tricheurs. Fuery et Breda se levèrent pour aller se changer et revinrent dix minutes plus tard en costard-cravate. Il était midi et demi. Les deux autres groupes se séparèrent pour « visiter » le village et « rencontrer ses habitants ».

Une fois en-dehors du champ de vision de Falman et Havoc, Roy prit la main de sa subordonnée. Il la sentit se raidir, il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé leur baiser de la veille. Elle regardait droit devant elle en silence, elle le laissait faire mais ne serrait pas sa main en retour. Ne comprenant pas, Roy chercha à croiser son regard, mais elle l'évitait soigneusement. Il allait desserrer l'étreinte de sa main quand il la sentit enfin s'accrocher à lui, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle souriait à présent. Il l'obligea à s'arrêter pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte langoureuse, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas Havoc et Falman s'approcher. Les deux soldats, une fois la surprise passée, battirent en retraite, gênés d'avoir ainsi surpris leurs supérieurs. Mustang et Hawkeye se séparèrent sans se douter de rien pour continuer leur « visite ». Les habitants étaient majoritairement des sexagénaires et ne sortaient pas pour se rendre dans des bars, ils n'avaient donc aucune information à leur donner, mis à part leur dire qu'ils formaient un beau petit couple.

De retour à l'appartement, Falman et Havoc ne firent aucune allusion à se qu'ils avaient vu, attendant que leurs supérieurs prennent leur tour d'observation pour en parler à Fuery et Breda qui revenaient un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, le barman les avait abordés et les deux hommes lui avaient expliqué que l'un d'eux hériterait d'une fabrique d'explosifs. Il voulait leur présenter l'un de ses amis qui aimait les feux d'artifices. En fin d'après-midi, Havoc et Falman revinrent bredouilles, le bar étant presque désert. Vint enfin le tour du colonel qui eut du mal à reprendre son souffle en voyant son lieutenant sortir de sa chambre vêtue d'un corset noir lacé dans le dos, et d'une jupe de la même couleur qui tombaient jusqu'aux chevilles mais dont la fente remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Habillée ainsi, elle ressemblait aux femmes aux corps parfaits qu'il avait connu quand il vivait encore chez son père, mais il paraissait improbable qu'elle ait les mêmes origines que lui, bien que cela aurait l'aurait bien arrangé. Il s'était enfui pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, il avait choisi Amestris comme refuge, ayant besoin de l'alchimie pour cacher sa véritable identité.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Liza, qui s'apprêtait à partir sans lui. Il la suivit donc dans l'escalier, sans se douter qu'une séance de commérages venait de débuter dans l'appartement. La soirée débuta calmement, les habitants semblaient vouloir rester chez eux, seuls deux ou trois groupes peu fournis buvaient sans trop élever la voix, ce qu'apprécia le colonel qui commençait à être pris d'un léger mal de tête. N'ayant pas grand chose à observer, les deux militaires se laissèrent aller à flirter. Un bras autour des épaules de Liza, Roy fit passer son autre main sous le tissu de la jupe pour la poser sur son genou. Elle se raidit à ce contact, mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Encouragé par ce manque de réaction, le colonel la regarda avec un sourire, comme pour demander la permission de remonter un peu sa main, elle lui sourit timidement et frissonna, sentant les doigts de son supérieur frôler sa cuisse. Au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, le jeune homme s'enhardissait et finit par saisir le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme qui lâcha un petit soupir de contentement. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient et un brasier ardent commençait à naitre dans leurs ventres. L'endroit n'était pas vraiment adéquat pour se genre d'activité, aussi furent-ils obligés de se séparer pour ne pas aller trop loin. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, le bar était presque vide, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans le bar, aussi, Roy proposa-t-il à sa subordonnée de rentrer, non sans arrière pensée.

Une fois la porte passée, Liza lança un « bonne nuit » à son colonel se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle refoulait ses sentiments pour lui depuis si longtemps qu'à présent qu'elle les laissait s'exprimer, elle ne pouvait plus les maîtriser. Ses caresses allumaient un feu incontrôlable en elle, attisé par ses baisers. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre inoccupée. Il poussa la porte avec son pied avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle pour reprendre leur baiser là où ils l'avaient interrompu, repassant sa main sous la jupe pour caresser sa peau si douce. Alors qu'il commençait à prendre sa gorge d'assaut, elle ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, et ne parvenait pas à réprimer tous ses gémissements. Sa peau devenue si chaude et ses soupirs avaient sur lui plus d'impact qu'un puissant aphrodisiaque, il se sentait grandir, son pantalon le serrant de plus en plus, il était de plus en plus impatient d'assouvir ce désir qui lui brulait les entrailles. Alors que Roy remontait sa main vers le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme, il distingua parmi ses soupirs de plaisirs un petit mot qui la glaça.

« Non »...

********************************************************************************************************************************

(1) NdA: Notre très cher colonel pense à ça dès le matin, sans même être complètement réveillé! Pervers!

Bon, je l'ai publié, mais je ne sais pas si vous le méritiez, vous n'avez pas laissé de commentaires.

j'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu. Au passage merci à Matsuyama qui a gentiment eu pitié d'un auteur sans commentaire et qui en a laissé un^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3, ou pas, ça dépend, faudra me donner envie de le publier. à moins que vous ne le vouliez pas, et là, vous laissez Mustang en plan parce que le pauvre, il vient de se prendre un énorme rateau, pas évident comme situation.


	3. Attaque surprise

Me revoilà! je suis très déçue par votre comportement chers lecteurs! seulement deux reviews pour le chapitre 2, monde cruel! Bon je vous mets quand même le chapitre 3.

Attention lemon donc si vous avez peur d'être choqué passez votre chemin (mais quand même faudrait vraiment être coincé)

Résumé de l'épisode précédent:

L'équipe est en mission depuis une semaine dans un patelin et ils s'amuse tous comme des petits fours! Mustang a enfin tenté une manoeuvre d'approche vers son lieutenant, mais, rappelez-vous, au moment où il s'attendait à passer une nuit toride avec elle, elle lui a tout simplement dit "non".

Alors quelle va être la réaction de notre cher colonel?

Et surtout, on en apprends un peu plus sur lui dans ce chapitre^^

Actiooooooooon!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 3: attaque surprise

Stupéfait par ce soudain revirement, il resta un moment immobile, si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle ne l'aurait pas laisser aller jusque là, et puis ses réactions indiquaient clairement que ses caresses lui plaisaient. Il la regarda, fixant ses yeux ambres, cherchant une explication. Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux et ne semblait plus encline à se laisser faire.

« Pourquoi?

-Les autres...

-dorment, la coupa-t-il. »

Il leur suffisait d'être discret et du moment que personne ne le voyait sortir de la chambre, la présence de leurs camarades dans la pièce d'à côté ne lui apparaissait pas comme un obstacle. Secouant la tête, elle insista sur le risque d'être surpris, elle ajouta également qu'avec l'armée, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entretenir ce genre de relation. Elle fuyait son regard et il paraissait évident qu'elle cherchait tous les prétextes pour le repousser. Quand enfin elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit à quel point il lui en voulait, elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle l'avait laissé aller trop loin, lui donnant de faux espoirs pour le repousser ensuite alors qu'il était clair, à ce qu'elle avait senti dans son pantalon, qu'il avait envie d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors qu'il se redressait pour partir, elle lui attrapa le poignet, elle lui devait une explication honnête.

« Attends.

-Attendre quoi? Tu m'as pas assez allumé avant de me jeter? »

Il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait ainsi pu jouer avec lui. Lui qui avait briser tant de cœurs venait de voir le sien piétiné par une femme au visage si innocent, et pour cause, il ne savait pas à quel point. Elle le tenait toujours, essayant de formuler une phrase cohérente, la tête baissée. Roy luttait contre ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait tellement excité qu'il avait réellement besoin de se soulager, avec ou sans elle. Il la repoussa plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulut, maitrisant avec peine ses gestes. Avec un soupir, elle se rassit sur son lit, inspirant un bon coup, Mustang remarqua alors que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient humides, elle le regardait avec un regard suppliant, elle avait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire, il pouvait au moins l'écouter. Cependant, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne pensait plus lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Debout, appuyé contre la porte, prêt à partir, il l'écouta balbutier un amas confus d'excuses. Elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle en avait également envie, mais que certaines valeurs familiales ne l'autorisaient à se donner uniquement à son époux. Il se rassit près d'elle, légèrement surpris, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être toujours vierge. Elle s'excusa encore une dizaine de fois, provoquant un fou rire chez le colonel qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais du me le dire avant, je peux attendre que nous soyons mariés.

-Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Ha oui? Et pourquoi?

-Ben...le règlem... »

Il posa son indexe sur les lèvres de Liza pour la faire taire. Remettant une mèche blonde en place, il lui demanda si elle l'acceptait tout de même comme oreiller, mais là encore, elle souligna que les autres remarqueraient son absence. En guise de réponse, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'abandonna avec son pantalon sur le dossier d'une chaise en lui promettant d'être sage. Il se dépêcha toutefois de se glisser sous les draps afin de cacher son érection qui n'était pas complètement retombée, se demandant s'il arriverait à se calmer tout en dormant à côté d'elle. Elle grimaça pour finalement lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama. Surpris, il ne sut quoi répondre, mis à part qu'il aurait du mal à se tenir tranquille. Après un moment de réflexion, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa chemise, et c'est à regret qu'il accepta. Elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la chaise et Roy fut pris de l'envie soudaine de tirer sur le lacet qui maintenait le corset en place. Il se leva discrètement et défit le nœud, elle se raidit, surprise, et eut un mouvement de recule qui la plaqua contre le torse nu de son supérieur. Elle le sentait desserrer l'étreinte du vêtement, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus quelle conduite adopter: le mettre à la porte ou envoyer au Diable les traditions? Après tout, elle n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis dix ans, elle n'en faisait plus vraiment parti.

Comme elle le laissait faire, il retira le corset pour presser sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il était brulant de désir et savait très bien quel réaction il provoquait chez les femmes quand il s'appliquait à utiliser ses charmes de maître du feu. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de la jupe pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Ses mains parcouraient ce corps aux formes parfaites et à la douceur presque irréelle avec plus d'ardeur que jamais. Il déposait des dizaines de baisers de ses épaules à sa nuque. Il sentait qu'elle n'y était pas indifférente mais elle se maitrisait toujours, alors qu'il s'appliquait à mettre tout son savoir dans ses caresses. Peu à peu, elle devenait un défi qu'il avait hâte de relever, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle lui résistait alors qu'il savait allumer un désir incontrôlable même chez les femmes de son pays qui étaient bien difficiles à séduire.

Il fit remonter ses mains le longs de ses anches pour caresser ses seins du bout des doigts avant de les prendre à pleine main. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais le laissa faire, à mi chemin entre l'appréhension et le désir. Tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ses mains s'activaient sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme, la malaxant avec ardeur, ses pouces pressant parfois un téton fièrement dressé. Petit à petit, il la sentait fondre. Il lui fit faire demi tour pour l'embrasser, la serrant contre lui. Il mit fin au baiser un instant pour la regarder, malgré la faible luminosité, il distinguait parfaitement deux taches roses sur les joues de sa compagne, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous l'effet de l'excitation, sa peau devenait brulante, mais elle cherchait tout de même à s'écarter légèrement de lui, gênée de sentir son sexe en érection, bien qu'encore prisonnier du caleçon. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne la la direction des opérations, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement. Partant de ses lèvres, il laissa une trainée de baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule puis s'attaqua doucement à sa poitrine; il ne voulait pas la brusquer ni l'effrayer. Il fit jouer sa langue sur sa peau, la mordillant par endroit puis remonta jusqu'au téton qu'il entreprit de sucer tout en le titillant avec sa langue. Submergée par une vague de sentiments nouveaux, la jeune femme gémit puis s'écarta brusquement, haletante, l'air légèrement effarouchée. Il se rapprocha d'elle en souriant pour la prendre dans ses bras et simplement pour la serrer contre lui, la rassurer. Elle ne disait toujours rien mais elle appréciait sentir la peau de son supérieur contre la sienne. Il lui caressa doucement le visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Comme il intensifiait leur baiser et qu'elle ne protestait pas, il osa aventurait ses mains plus bas dans son dos.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'attraper la chemise, il la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, redoutant qu'elle ne le repousse encore une fois. Elle le laissa pourtant découvrir son corps avec ses mains et ses lèvres. A force de baisers, il découvrit une zone de son cou particulièrement sensible et s'amusa à la stimuler. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent le tissu du sous-vêtement qu'elle portait encore. Il déposa ses baisers du bout des lèvres, et trouva, à travers le tissu, le clitoris de sa compagne. Sans la déshabiller, il continua de l'embrasser, mais au moment où sa langue entra en scène, elle lui demanda timidement d'arrêter car elle n'aimait pas ça. Il obéit, après tout, c'était sa première expérience, il était donc normal qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, ça viendrait plus tard se dit-il avec un sourire. Il se plaça alors à quatre pattes pour permettre à sa main de glisser sur son ventre, son cœur s'emballait mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit que ses lèvres venaient de quitter et ils entreprirent un massage des plus singulier pour la jeune femme. D'abord hésitante, elle se laissa aller et cessa de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements. Après plusieurs passages de plus en plus insistants, Roy sentit le tissu devenir de plus en plus humide, l'encourageant à continuer. Tout en passant sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, il lui murmura que tout irait bien, qu'il irait doucement et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se détendre et le laisser faire. Elle eut toutefois un hoquet de surprise et se crispa un peu quand il enfonça un doigt en elle, il continua donc de murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour qu'elle s'abandonne au plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Quand il la sentit plus détendue, il commença à bouger doucement pour qu'elle s'habitue à ce mouvement intrusif.

Elle suivit son conseil et se laissa aller, retenant difficilement ses gémissements, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de son doigt, il se retira pour dénuder complètement sa compagne, provoquant un léger grognement frustré. Après avoir parcouru son corps de ses mains, il l'observa un instant, gravant dans un coin de sa mémoire cette image de ce corps si désiré, offert à lui, elle était si belle, éclairée seulement par les rayons de lune qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre, qu'elle paraissait irréelle. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il retira son caleçon puis reprit ce qu'il avait interrompu. Elle se raidit en sentant le sexe de son partenaire contre sa cuisse mais s'y habitua bien vite. Il bougeait son doigt en elle tout en stimulant son clitoris avec son pouce puis sans prévenir, il la pénétra. Il la sentit se contracter à cause de la douleur et attendit avant de commencer son va-et-vient. Il continuait de caresser son corps d'une main, tout en laissant l'autre jouer entre ses jambes et elle finit par se détendre. Très lentement, il commença à bouger en elle pour que la douleur s'estompe au profit du plaisir. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, de petites larmes au coin des yeux. Il accéléra un peu quand les mains qui le meurtrissaient relâchèrent leur prise. Petit à petit, elle recommença à gémir de plaisir, l'invitant à aller plus vite. Elle se cambra pour se resserrer autour de lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements, c'est alors qu'elle sentit le plaisir la submerger. Roy n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même, enivré par la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme et malgré l'imminence de l'orgasme, il ne se retira pas, il jouit en elle sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupe. Les deux amants reprirent doucement leur souffle redescendant peu à peu sur terre, mais sans toutefois s'inquiéter des conséquences de leurs actes, simplement comblés d'avoir enfin put laisser leur désir s'exprimer. Il caressa tendrement le visage de sa partenaire, il espérait qu'elle ne regrette pas de s'être donnée à lui, mais elle souriait et semblait heureuse. Il roula sur le côté et elle se blottie dans ses bras. Roy avait toujours du mal à reprendre sa respiration, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une crise, il devait absolument se calmer, mais petit à petit, il sentait une douleur dans son crâne allant crescendo.

Liza s'endormit dans les bras de son amant qui la couvrait de baisers. Il glissa le draps sur eux et ferma les yeux. Exténué, il s'endormit rapidement pour se retrouver au milieu d'un cauchemar dans lequel il était une flamme sur laquelle on jetait de petites gouttes d'eau. Au moment où la flamme s'éteignit, il se réveilla en sueur. Il avait froid alors qu'il était le feu personnifié, jamais il n'avait eu froid. Sa tête tournait, et il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Il se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Cette agitation réveilla la jeune femme qui se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Après l'avoir rapidement observer, elle posa une main sur son front, il était brulant. Roy n'y croyait pas, il avait de la fièvre, sa maladie empirait. Liza voulut appeler un médecin et il eut le plus grand mal à l'en dissuader. Malgré les protestations du malade, qui fit même jouer son grade pour le lui ordonner, elle ne se rendormit pas pour veiller sur lui. La fièvre baissa et il se rendormit au levé du soleil.

Comme tous les jours, le lieutenant fut levée la première, mais elle préféra laisser son supérieur dormir. Dans la deuxième chambre, les quatre commères avaient veillé jusqu'à leur retour et avaient entendu quelques soupirs que les amants n'avaient pu réprimer, aussi ne furent-ils pas surpris de voir que le lit du colonel n'était pas défait. Comme de coutume, ils trouvèrent leur petit déjeuner sur la table. Liza, déjà douchée, buvait son café, mais point de colonel où qu'ils regardent. Elle leur expliqua qu'il avait été malade toute la nuit et que pour veiller sur lui tout en les laissant dormir, elle lui avait laisser son lit. Ils acquiescèrent mais n'en crurent pas un mot. Toutefois, il commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand, une heure plus tard, ils entendirent une voix faible appeler Liza, si bien qu'ils ne firent aucune remarque quant à l'usage de son prénom.

La fièvre était remontée mais il refusait toujours de voir un médecin, répétant inlassablement que ça passerait. Roy n'avait jamais été vraiment malade, mis à part ses migraines, mais il ne pensait pas que cela s'aggraverait. Il était à Amestris depuis douze ans maintenant, et il avait succombé à son amour pour une femme de ce pays, peut-être devenait-il humain. Cependant, elle n'était pas sa première maîtresse, mais les autres, il ne les aimaient pas, peut être cela comptait-il. Il savait qu'il deviendrait un simple mortel s'il restait trop longtemps parmi eux, mais pour son peuple, une décennie ne paraît pas plus longue qu'une année ne le paraît aux humains puisqu'ils vivaient environ dix fois plus longtemps. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à tomber malade si rapidement. Le simple contact de la main fraiche de son lieutenant l'apaisait un peu, mais elle se réchauffa rapidement, comme une goute d'eau au contact d'une flamme.

En début d'après-midi, il se leva pour prendre une douche et manger un peu. Il respirait difficilement et sa tête le faisait énormément souffrir. Les quatre hommes s'accordèrent à dire qu'il devait se reposer et que c'était au lieutenant de jouer les gardes malade. Il passa l'après-midi couché à dormir, Liza préférait rester dans la pièce principale pour ne pas le déranger. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il se leva de nouveau, il allait beaucoup mieux et voulait prendre son tour d'observation, ses cinq subordonnés voulurent protester mais, en tant que plus haut gradé, il se devait de participer à la mission. Il se rendit donc au bar accompagné de sa « fiancée ». Le groupe de trafiquants était installé à sa table habituelle mais comptait un nouveau membre que Roy ne put voir puisqu'il était de dos. Blottie dans ses bras, Liza ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Il était pris d'une crise de toux depuis plusieurs minutes et sa respiration redevenait saccadée quand elle se décida à le ramener. Il accepta de la suivre jusqu'à l'appartement, ne pouvant plus supporter le vacarme assourdissant du bar, ou la fumée des diverses cigarettes allumées çà et là.

Roy malade et Liza préoccupée par son état ne virent pas le nouveau du groupe terroriste se lever pour les suivre. Une fois dehors, il les interpela et Roy reconnut enfin l'un de ses compatriotes avec lequel il avait entretenu une relation plus que conflictuelle, chacun voulant à tous prix prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Dans son état, il n'était pas capable de lutter et il constata avec horreur que son rival n'était pas venu seul. Depuis la fenêtre de leur appartement, leurs collègues remarqueraient bien que leurs supérieurs étaient en mauvaise posture, ils ne tarderaient certainement pas à venir. Roy regarda un à un ses assaillants, et en reconnu la plupart, il en conclu qu'ils avaient été envoyés par la seule personne qu'il craignait, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré. Ils dévisagèrent un instant la jeune femme qui les regardait avec intérêt, leurs regards stupéfaits allaient d'elle à lui, comme s'ils cherchaient une explication sur leurs visages.

Cette observation fut toutefois interrompue par l'arrivée des quatre militaires. Alors que les nuages commençaient à se délester de leur eau, l'équipe fut attaquée par le groupe de terroristes qu'ils observaient. Roy fut rapidement maîtrisé et attaché. Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman tiraient désespérément sur leurs attaquants sans qu'un seul ne soit blessé par leurs balles. La panique gagnait l'équipe petit à petit. Il entendit alors une voix qu'il connaissait bien crier, « Lâchez moi! Arrêtez ça! », retenue par deux de leurs adversaires, Liza se débattait avec fougue. Dans son état, il ne pouvait venir en aide à personne, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de blesser les membres de son équipe, sinon, ils seraient déjà tous morts et plus Liza criait, plus ils semblaient hésiter. Roy soupira intérieurement, ses subordonnés s'en sortiraient indemnes. Son peuple n'avait pas le droit d'interagir avec les humains, aussi était-ce surprenant de voir ses compatriotes se battre contre eux, mais ils semblaient limités dans leurs actions, l'ordre venait s'en doute d'en haut. Les trois têtes couronnées avaient sans aucun doute fixé des règles qu'ils ne devaient transgresser sous aucun prétexte. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit son lieutenant discuter avec ses assaillants sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle leur disait, ni ce qu'ils lui répondaient, mais l'échange semblait assez violent. Ses subalternes, tous occupés à contenir les attaques de leurs adversaires, ne remarquèrent leur colonel, à moitié assommé et attaché que lorsque la foudre s'abattit sur lui. Horrifiés, ils le virent frappé par un éclaire qui leur paraissait interminable. Fuery et Falman baissèrent leurs armes très lentement, la bouche ouverte, Havoc gardait la sienne levée, fixant avec effroi l'homme frappé par la foudre. Breda sembla arrêter de respirer un instant. Liza quant à elle avait cessé de se débattre et de hurler, plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que l'aveuglante lumière disparaissait...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Merci aussi à Matsuyama pour ton soutient.

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 4!

S-LH


	4. Un colonel démasqué

Alors voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu, le chapitre 4!!!! Pourquoi tant attendu? ben lisez le! (ou alors lisez le tire, tout est dit... enfin, sauf le plus important, mais au moins, vous aurait le sujet du chapitre^^)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 4: Un colonel démasqué

Chapitre 4: Un colonel démasqué

Ils purent alors le voir, sans une égratignure, visiblement plus en forme qu'avant l'attaque. Il avait également l'air plus jeune et portait à présent une chemise rouge bordeaux et un pantalon noir. Malgré la pluie, une colonne de flammes l'entoura, le débarrassant de ses liens. Il se redressa sans aucune difficulté et avança celui qui l'avait interpellé. Trempé et sans ses gants, il fit apparaître des flammes pour mettre leurs adversaires en déroute. D'un simple geste de la main, le nouveau fit apparaître des pics de glace pour les envoyer sur son adversaire. Toutefois, Roy n'eut aucun mal à les faire fondre avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, lançant sur eux une tornade de flammes sorties du bout de ses doigts. Leurs assaillants battirent en retraite, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement satisfaits, laissant un groupe de cinq ahuris et un colonel démasqué. Liza paraissait encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle était blême et tremblait légèrement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ses lèvres bougeaient, comme si elle murmurait quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait. Inquiet, Roy voulut la rassurer, mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula, effrayée, paniquée. Déconcerté, il resta quelques seconde immobile à la regarder, puis, jugeant sa réaction légitime, il afficha un petit sourire gêné, il préféra ne pas insister et attendre d'être de retour dans l'appartement pour expliquer la situation à ses subordonnés qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, sauf Liza qui préféra porter son attention sur la pluie qui tombait et qui se plaça donc près de la fenêtre, loin de Roy qui comprit qu'elle le fuyait.

« Nous allons avoir une longue discussion je crois.

-Vous... vous avez fait... du feu... sous la pluie et sans... sans gants, articula difficilement Fuery.

-En effet. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler devra rester entre nous. Ça va surement vous paraître incroyable, mais je ... je suis le feu personnifié. »

Ses quatre subordonnés le regardèrent avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, cela ne semblait rien signifier pour eux.

« Je ne suis pas humain. »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois alors que ses subalternes commençaient à avoir peur. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres avec de grands ronds. Certains laissèrent échapper un petit son que le colonel identifia comme un « Gneu » général. De son côté, Liza regardait les gouttes glisser le long de la vitre et semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui ajouta au sentiment de culpabilité de Roy pour avoir menti à ses amis. Il attendit que l'attention revienne sur lui pour continuer.

« Mais... mais... MAIS! S'écria soudain Breda complètement paniqué.

-Mais vous êtes quoi alors? Compléta Havoc sur le même ton.

-Je suis l'équivalent de ce que certaines religions polythéistes appellent un dieu ou un esprit. Je suis l'esprit du feu, je n'ai jamais utilisé l'alchimie pour créer des flammes. Je viens d'un pays plutôt lointain, c'est presque un autre monde, il est à la fois partout et nul part sur cette terre. Je me suis enfui de chez moi il y a environ douze ans, peu de temps après ma majorité, je voulais vivre ma vie comme je l'entendait, et pas suivre les ordres de mon père.

-Les ordres de votre père?

-Il est roi.

-Vous êtes un Prince alors? S'exclama Fuery.

-Non. Mon père est l'Esprit roi de la Foudre, moi je suis le feu, je ne peux lui succéder. Seul la Foudre peut hériter du royaume.

-La Foudre est le souverain des dieux? Demanda Falman.

-Non, seulement de l'un des royaumes. Il y en a trois dirigés par la Foudre, le Vent et l'Eau, mais comme mon père est le plus vieux des trois, c'est lui qui a le plus d'autorité. Les hommes qui nous ont attaqués venaient majoritairement du royaume de l'eau. La foudre qui m'a frappé venait de mon père, ils me cherchaient, ils m'ont trouvé. Je ne serai pas surpris s'ils demandaient à un vent de venir me chercher. Ou à l'Eau, s'ils veulent être certains que je ne m'échapperai pas.

-C'est mauvais pour vous? Interrogea Havoc.

-Bien sur. L'eau ordinaire ne me fait rien, mais celle d'un esprit me serait fatale, c'est pour cela que l'on tient éloignés les esprits de l'eau et du feu.

-Vous n'êtes pas immortels? S'étonna Falman.

-Non pas du tout. Je n'ai que 213 ans. Ça paraît fou dit comme ça, mais je suis plutôt jeune en fait. Un esprit atteint sa majorité à 200 ans, ça correspond à environ 20 années humaines.

-Donc vous avez...

-Humainement parlant, ça doit faire 21 ans, à peu près. Pour me cacher parmi vous, j'ai du prendre une enveloppe humaine qui a vieilli, mais mon véritable corps est celui que vous voyez. Avant sa majorité un esprit n'a aucun liberté, surtout les nymphes...

-Les... nymphes? Le coupa Havoc.

-C'est le terme que nous utilisons pour désigner les femmes de notre peuple qui sont toutes d'une grande beauté. Les hommes sont appelés des dieux. Avant notre majorité, nous ne pouvons pas sortir de notre royaume. Les nymphes sont étroitement surveillée, pour qu'elles ne rencontrent pas d'autre hommes que leur fiancé, du moins avant leur mariage. Mais j'ai entendu dire que l'esprit de l'eau avait été couronné à 147 ans à peine, suite au décès prématuré du souverain en place. Pour vous, cela ferait presque 15 ans je crois.

-Ils pouvaient pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre? interrogea Breda.

-Non, nos pouvoirs apparaissent dès notre naissance, nous ne les choisissons pas. J'espérais que vous n'apprendriez jamais la vérité. Je me suis enfui trois ans avant mon mariage, mon père n'a pas du apprécier.

-Que se passerait-il si vous vous épreniez d'une humaine? Demanda innocemment Fuery, bien que tout le monde saisisse l'allusion.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit... »

Il du s'interrompre, sa toux reprenant de plus belle, du coin de l'œil, il vit Liza se diriger vers sa chambre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, puis il l'entendit claquer la porte. Puisqu'il n'était pas encore humain, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arriver, il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal. Sa gorge le brulait, son cœur cognait contre ses côtes à une vitesse folle, chaque battement lui faisant mal. Il tomba de sa chaise tant sa tête tournait, l'air lui manquait cruellement. Il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 3h27 du matin. Il passa ses mains sur son visage il était resté inconscient environ cinq heures. Sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ses subordonnés, il se leva pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il était trempé de sueur et avait besoin d'une bonne douche. En ressortant, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Liza. Comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il poussa la porte. Elle était appuyée contre la fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber. Après avoir refermé la porte, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui assurer que puisqu'il vivait parmi les humains, il n'avait que faire des lois de son peuple, et qu'il ne laisserait pas un stupide interdit les séparer. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, au contraire, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, sans doute ne le croyait-elle pas. Il s'excusa alors de lui avoir caché sa véritable nature, mais il avait eu peur de l'effrayer. Il n'obtint d'elle qu'une réaction froide, cinglante et furieuse, à l'image de la pluie qui tombait à verse à l'extérieur.

« Sors. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Plus jamais. »

Il resta pétrifié par cette réponse. Il fit un mouvement vers elle mais elle recula en lui interdisant de la toucher. Il n'était pourtant pas un monstre, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle lui reproche de lui avoir menti, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le repousserait complètement une fois son secret dévoilé. A contre cœur, il se résigna, se disant qu'elle avait peut être besoin de temps. Cependant, elle l'évita soigneusement les jours suivants, à tel point qu'il doutait parfois de sa présence dans l'appartement. Son état de santé continuait de se dégrader sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait sans cesse l'impression qu'un torrent glacé cherchait à éteindre le feu en lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à se lever. Par la porte entre-ouverte, il entendit la femme qu'il aimait refuser de venir à son chevet. Ses hommes essayaient de la retenir, mais elle répétait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps près de lui, qu'elle allait quitter l'armée et partir. Désespéré d'entendre cela, Roy se leva et marcha lentement vers la porte et s'appuyant contre le mur et l'ouvrit. Ses cinq subordonnés se tournèrent vers lui, mais les quatre hommes s'effacèrent rapidement, voyant qu'il fixait Liza avec colère. Elle s'efforçait de garder un air impassible, son sac à la main, prête à partir. Il voulut avancer dans sa direction, mais ayant besoin d'un appui, il tomba sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement vers lui. Cette indifférence le tuait, c'était comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé ne comptait pas. Il ne voyait pas bien et il sentait qu'il s'évanouirait bientôt, mais il voulait la retenir. Il se releva au prix de gros efforts et marcha vers la table. Toutefois, étant plus rapide que lui, elle s'éloigna de manière à ce qu'il ne l'atteigne pas. Avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, il réussit à lui demander la raison de son départ.

« Pourquoi?

-Pour ce que tu es. »

Son ton était dur et froid, de même que son regard. Roy n'y croyait pas, sa véritable nature était réellement un problème pour la jeune femme. Baissant les yeux pour ne plus voir son expression sévère et glacée, il du se résigner à admettre que pour que ses sentiments aient changé pour si peu, c'est qu'ils devaient être quasi-inexistants et qu'il s'était trompé sur elle depuis le début. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et alors qu'il était pris d'une crise plus violente que toutes les autres, elle passa la porte sans même un regard. Ayant entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, les quatre hommes sortirent de leur chambre pour trouver leur supérieur allongé sur le sol, crachant du sang, tremblant de froid à cause de la fièvre, de peur devant cette situation qu'il lui échappait, de colère pour être tombé amoureux d'une femme qui finalement ne l'aimait pas et de désespoir, car il se sentait mourir et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il laissa ses larmes de rage et d'amour couler tandis qu'Havoc et Breda l'allongeaient dans le lit deux places de leur chambre. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire devant lui mais l'attitude de leur amie les surprenait et surtout les décevait, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'elle serait toujours derrière lui, elle l'abandonnait au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle, pour une chose qui n'avait pas tant d'importance en réalité. En effet, eux aussi avaient été choqués d'apprendre la vraie nature de Roy, mais une fois la surprise passée, il restait le même qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Leur gibier n'étant pas humain, ils avaient appelé Central pour signaler qu'ils étaient partis sur une fausse piste et qu'ils rentreraient une fois le colonel en état. Durant les deux jours suivants, la fièvre ne tomba pas. Un matin, en décrochant le téléphone, Falman eut la surprise de se retrouver en communication avec King Bradley en personne. Le généralissime s'inquiétait de la santé du colonel. Durant la conversation, Bradley laissa échapper quelques remarques ambigües, si bien que l'adjudant-chef se demanda s'il n'était pas au courant de la véritable identité du colonel. Il finit en disant qu'il leur enverrait quelqu'un qui les rejoindrait dans l'après-midi. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber et en fin de matinée, un vent violent se mit à souffler, faisant claquer les volets.

Vers 17 heures, la force du vent ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre du malade, brisant les vitres, dans un tourbillon, apparut une jeune femme, au plus grand étonnement des quatre gardes-malade. Elle portait une robe blanche légère s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux avec un col bateau. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle leur rappelait vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'ils aient pu dire qui. Roy tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

« Alizée?

-Oui c'est moi, mon chéri. Mon père m'a dit que tu étais malade, comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne sais pas... Attends, comment ton père est-il au courant?

-Il te surveille depuis des années. Il t'as envoyé ici parce que ton père le lui a demandé, il voulait te ramener, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? C'est le généralissime King Bradley qui m'a envoyé ici.

-Oui c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler parmi les humains. C'est vrai qu'on ne t'as jamais présenté mon père. »

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, Roy comprit que Bradley était l'Esprit de l'Eau. C'était lui qui avait envoyé ses sujets, la glace, la neige, la pluie et d'autres. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut être était-ce à force de côtoyer le Führer qu'il était tombé malade et la présence des autres esprits rattachés à l'eau dans cette ville n'avait fait que renforcer un mal qui le rongeait déjà. Voyant les têtes de ses subordonnés, Roy présenta Alizée à son équipe. Elle était une nymphe, esprit du royaume du Vent, commandant à celui dont elle portait le nom. Elle avait seulement trois ans de moins que lui, leurs parents les avaient fiancés très jeunes comme on se doit de le faire.

Cependant, le colonel rapporta vite son attention sur Falman; puisqu'il avait parlé au généralissime il avait peut être eu des nouvelles d'Hawkeye. Il apprit qu'elle avait remis sa démission et disparu on ne sait où. L'armée l'avait cherché pour la faire changer d'avis car elle était un précieux élément pour eux, mais elle demeurait introuvable. Il serra les dents et les poings pour empêcher ses larmes de couler: elle l'avait bel et bien abandonné sur son lit de mort alors qu'elle lui avait promis de le suivre jusqu'en enfer. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle l'aimait. La jeune nymphe le regardait le cœur serré, ayant compris que son fiancé qu'elle aimait follement était tombé amoureux d'une humaine, elle devait transmettre cette information à sa Reine, sans doute le père de Roy voudrait-il retrouver cette femme. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, elle avait une mission à accomplir; elle était là pour le ramener dans le seul endroit où quelqu'un serait susceptible de comprendre son état et peut être même de le soigner.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la chambre se mit à tourner, traversée par un vent frai. Toute l'équipe se retrouva sur une rive brumeuse où un misérable ponton en bois s'enfonçait dans un lac, donnant accès à une petite barque. Roy ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais Alizée ayant disparu, il ne put pas lui poser la moindre question. Supporté par Breda, il avança avec ses hommes vers l'embarcation, précisant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne touche pas l'eau. Les quatre hommes se relayèrent pour ramer sans savoir où ils allaient. Roy étouffait, il sentait qu'ils s'approchaient de quelque chose de dangereux pour lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ici, dans le royaume de l'Eau. Alizée l'avait conduit dans le royaume de son père alors qu'il pensait voir le sien. L'atmosphère était pesante et l'air trop humide pour lui. C'était le brouillard. En effet, le brouillard étant constitué d'eau il se retrouvait pris au piège. Sa tête lui faisait mal, chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait le glaçait, il s'éteignait très lentement. Sa fièvre le faisait délirer, il revoyait des passages de sa nuit avec Liza, il l'appelait, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Le vent se mit à souffler au-dessus des flots, amenant avec lui une jeune femme blonde qui apparut au bout de la barque comme ils étaient apparut sur la rive. Ses quatre collègues lui lancèrent des regards noirs chargés de reproches. Lorsque Roy répéta son prénom elle tourna la tête pour regarder la surface miroitante. Il se redressa un peu pour comprendre pourquoi ses subalternes avaient cessé de ramer et vit qu'elle était là avec eux, mais ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention. La tension était palpable, personne n'osait prononcer un mot, pourtant, ils avaient tous quelque chose à dire. D'un coup le brouillard se leva, ils purent ainsi distinguer, au loin, un palais à moitié enfoncé dans l'eau. Roy reprit doucement son souffle, n'étant plus agressé par l'humidité ambiante. Il put s'assoir et ne détourna pas les yeux du visage de son ancienne subordonnée qui fuyait son regard. Le vent vint les aider à manœuvrer la barque, du moins, ils le crurent au début, mais il s'aperçurent vite qu'il les entrainait vers le milieu. Ils essayèrent en vain de changer leur trajectoire. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où l'eau, plus profonde, semblait bouillonner. Les six militaires regardaient avec appréhension leur nouvelle destination.

La barque tanguait dangereusement emportée par le courant et le vent qui envoyait quelques gouttes d'eau sur les militaires, au plus grand désespoir de Roy qui souffrait de plus en plus au contact de l'eau. Ne tenant plus, Breda se retourna vers Liza pour lui demander les raisons de son départ précipité. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se jeta sur elle pour l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer violemment en hurlant. Il voulait comprendre. L'attention des quatre autres soldats était entièrement tournée vers la scène qui se dérouler à l'extrémité de la petite barque, ainsi ne virent-il pas tout de suite vers quoi ils se dirigeaient.

D'immenses tentacules verts sortirent de l'eau et s'élevèrent au-dessus d'eux. Ils s'agitèrent un instant avant de fondre sur les intrus. Roy vit l'un d'entre eux s'abattre sur lui. Entouré d'eau, il ne pouvait rien faire, et si la créature se saisissait de lui, elle l'entrainerait vers le fond du lac où il s'éteindrait. Sentant arriver le moment fatidique, il ferma les yeux mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il était toujours dans la barque, avec lui les quatre hommes regardaient le tentacule d'un air béat. Ne voyant plus Liza, Roy comprit, elle l'avait sauvé de ce monstre marin en se laissant prendre à sa place.

Il attrapa Fuery et Havoc avant d'entrainer la jeune femme dans les profondeurs obscures, sous le regard effrayé de ses amis. Soudain, une violente onde partit du centre du lac, faisant tanguer la petite embarcation. Les trois soldats encore à l'intérieur s'accrochèrent aux rebords pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Peu à peu la surface de l'eau redevint lisse et la barque se stabilisa. Après plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes furent délicatement déposés, mais Liza ne remontait toujours pas. Les yeux rivés sur la surface verte, les jambes paralysées par la peur, l'équipe n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes, mais personne ne pouvait retenir son souffle aussi longtemps. De son côté, Roy ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme qui venait de donner sa vie pour lui après l'avoir si cruellement laissé tombé.

Il en était de même pour le reste de l'équipe qui fixait la surface dans le vain espoir de la voir remonter. La tête baissée, Falman et Havoc se réinstallèrent pour ramer, là où elle était, ils ne pouvaient pas aller chercher son corps. Alors que les rames effleuraient une première fois l'eau calme, un tentacule sortit de nouveau de l'eau...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Niark niark niark (c'est un rire démonique) Voilà, vous savez tout sur Roy.

Bon, alors je sens venir le com du genre "Pourquoi t'as tué Liza???" Parce que j'avais envie!!! niark niark niak!!! Sachez chers lecteurs que l'auteur est tout puissant^^

Bon, alors maintenant que vous êtes surpris par ces révélations, ou blasés de la vie par la mort de Liza, laissez des com! exprimez vous!

Merci d'avoir lu.

S-LH


	5. Le royaume de l'Eau

Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Après le départ de Liza le groupe de militaire s'est retrouvé embarqué au royaume de l'Eau. En traversant un lac, ils se font attaqués par un monstre marin (ça fait plus classe que poulpe géant) qui se saisit de Liza pour la noyer mais au moment ou le groupe veut repartir, un autre tentacule sort de l'eau...

Actioooooooon!

************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 5: Le royaume de l'Eau

Il tenait une femme blonde qu'il déposa en douceur dans l'embarcation. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle pour voir que malgré son long séjour sous l'eau, elle était toujours vivante. Ce n'était pas de l'eau ordinaire, peut être était-il possible de respirer même complètement immergé. Roy n'avait bien sur jamais eu l'occasion de se plonger dans une étendue d'eau de ce Royaume, mais il savait qu'elles étaient particulières. Les cinq hommes fixèrent Liza un moment alors qu'elle se rasseyait, paniquée, trempée jusqu'aux os. Cependant, bien que le vent continuât de souffler, elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Elle les regarda tous un par un, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne manquait à l'appel et qu'ils allaient bien. Tandis que Falman et Havoc se remettaient à ramer, Liza mit sa main dans l'eau mais l'en retira vivement, fixant avec dégoût le palais qui se dressait devant eux. Le vent et le courant recommencèrent les poussèrent, mais cette fois dans la bonne direction, comme s'ils avaient réussi une épreuve qui les autorisait à avancer. Une idée folle traversa la tête de Roy, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'admettre, pourtant, cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à accrocher son regard dans lequel se lisait une certaine douleur: de la culpabilité. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, elle paraissait nerveuse. Ils atteignirent enfin la rive. Liza resta éloignée autant qu'elle put, laissant à Breda le soin d'aider son supérieur à marcher.

Ils se mirent en route, suivant la route de sable qui s'étendait devant eux et qui semblait mener au château, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme qui insistait sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient peut être pas bien accueillis, qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient et donc ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quel genre de personne ils rencontreraient. Toutefois, ce palais était la seule preuve que l'endroit n'était pas désert, il fallait bien qu'ils aillent quelque part où l'on pourrait soigner leur colonel. Ils avancèrent lentement, Roy ne tenant pas sur ses jambes. Le brouillard retomba sur le lac mais sembla les épargner. De part et d'autre du chemin, une épaisse végétation poussait et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir de hautes montagnes enneigées. Il s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il pleuvait au-dessus de la forêt alors que la route était sèche, toute l'eau du Royaume semblait vouloir éviter le Feu déjà assez mal en point.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il peut être soigné? »

Les cinq hommes se retournèrent, surpris par la question et restèrent bouche bée devant l'air sérieux de Liza. Furieux, Havoc lâcha toute la colère qu'il retenait depuis qu'elle était partie. Il lui reprocha son départ, son égoïsme, à ses yeux, elle n'était plus leur amie, mais une traitresse. Il se mit à hurler que peut être qu'elle voulait qu'il meurt, que c'était peut être elle qui l'avait rendu malade en l'empoisonnant. A ces derniers mots, elle baissa la tête sous les regard stupéfaits des cinq hommes qui se demandaient si elle avait réellement pu faire une telle chose. Sous le choc, Jean la gifla si fort qu'elle recula d'un pas. Il l'attrapa à la gorge en lui demandant ce qu'elle lui avait fait sans que quiconque ne cherche à le calmer. Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle ne démentit rien, plantant ses yeux ambres dans le regard glacé de Jean, comme pour le défier de resserrer sa prise.

Roy sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses mots de tête avaient en effet fait leur apparition après qu'elle soit entrée à son service. Son état de santé s'était encore dégradé après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, que lui avait-elle fait? Alors que le sous-lieutenant allait encore frappé son ancienne supérieur, des lianes sortirent de la forêt pour les enserrer, projetant Havoc à terre avant de resserrer leur prise autour de ses membres afin de l'immobiliser. Lentement, l'une d'entre elles remonta vers la gorge du soldat, le privant d'air. Fuery et Falman se précipitèrent pour aider leur camarade mais alors qu'ils tiraient sur les végétaux, d'autres apparurent attrapant Kain par la cheville pour le soulever et assénant un violent coup à Vato qui fut projeté contre un tronc et resta quelques secondes secoué.

D'autres entourèrent Liza qui poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction. Elles s'élevèrent pour poser la jeune femme sur l'imposante branche de l'un des immenses chênes qui bordaient leur route. Elles se lancèrent ensuite en direction de Mustang et Breda, elles ne purent toutefois pas toucher le Feu et repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Fuery s'écrasa sur le sol, ses lunettes à présent brisées, le nez en sang. Liza redescendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre les quatre humains qui se demandaient vraiment dans quel genre d'endroit ils étaient tombés, et le Feu qui gardait son regard perdu dans l'épais feuillage des arbres qui les entouraient. Libéré de sa prison, Jean se releva en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui gardait malgré tout la tête haute pour soutenir d'un air impassible les regards accusateurs que posaient sur elle ses anciens camarades.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en faisant comprendre à Liza qu'ils ne la laisserait plus approcher Mustang. Alizée les rejoignit pour les guider, c'était elle qui les avait conduit ici, elle savait donc où ils devaient se rendre. Elle regarda Liza un moment, surprise d'abord, elle paraissait affolée, puis lui adressa un sourire triste mais bienveillant que l'ancien lieutenant ne lui rendit pas, alors que l'une était au bord des larmes, l'autre semblait prête à exploser de rage. Roy les regarda l'une puis l'autre, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait la jeune nymphe face à cette femme qui lui avait ravi le cœur de son fiancé. Ils reprirent leur marche, tandis qu'Alizée leur assurait qu'une fois au Palais, ils chercheraient un moyen de soigner Roy. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, comme si elle pensait elle aussi que rien ne pourrait le guérir.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Roy était exténué, et même s'il ne se plaignait pas, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir s'arrêter. Il réussit à allumer un petit feu, ce qui lui valut de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était complètement tombée. Alizée était à ses côtés. Il en profita pour lui demander pourquoi le triumvirat, composé des trois rois, avait choisi de l'envoyer ici et non pas chez son père. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'à son niveau, on ne peut se permettre de discuter les ordres de sa reine, mais elle pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le jeune esprit des plantes, pas encore majeur, et qui ne pouvait donc pas quitter son royaume; les souverains pensaient que celui-ci pourrait connaître un remède pour le guérir. Amèrement, la jeune nymphe ajouta que le triumvirat ne comportait plus que deux souverains.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au troisième?

-Disparu. On ne donne pas une couronne à un enfant, l'Eau était trop jeune pour assumer une telle responsabilité.

-Personne ne le cherche?

-Nous l'avons cherché pendant des années, mais il semble que l'information ait été interceptée avant d'arriver jusqu'à mon père, il ne l'a jamais su. Le vent se déplace très vite, aussi, c'est toujours lui qui a la charge d'effectuer les recherches ordonnées par les souverains. C'est nous qui avons cherché l'humaine dont tu es tombé amoureux pour la ramener ici. »

Roy la regarda un moment sans oser lui demander ce qu'ils lui avait dit pour qu'elle l'abandonne si subitement. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui, avait-elle essayé de le tuer? Ou était-elle partie contrainte par la menace des esprits? Du regard, il chercha Liza et la trouva loin du groupe, loin de lui. Elle semblait complètement désemparée, ses yeux embués de larmes trahissaient sa détresse. Alizée se leva alors pour la rejoindre. Elles parlèrent à voix basse, comme pour ne pas être entendues du reste du groupe. Liza peinait à retenir ses larmes, mais Roy la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant eux, quel que soit son problème. Toutes deux paraissaient chambouler par la conversation. Soudain, Alizée poussa un cri qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur elles.

« Quoi? »

Il vit Liza secouer la tête de gauche à droite, toujours en parlant, comme pour s'excuser, puis se lever pour marcher. Alizée revint vers lui, pleurant silencieusement. Il ne lui posa aucune question mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune nymphe, signe qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Elle commença simplement par lui dire qu'elle voyait clairement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune humaine puis insista lourdement sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une relation avec elle. Le silence retomba entre eux tandis que les larmes d'Alizée continuaient de couler. Elle le rompit en parlant de sa famille. Bradley était un émissaire entre les humains et les esprits, il ne vivait donc pas avec son épouse, toutefois, celle-ci avait enfreint la loi et avait retrouvé son mari chez les humains par deux fois. La première fois avait permis la naissance d'Alizée. La seconde fois, la nymphe de l'hiver avait simplement voulu présenter leur fille à son père, un second enfant était né de cette rencontre. Après cela, la nymphe avait été placé sous surveillance et le messager n'avait rien su de ce deuxième enfant et ne savait toujours pas. Roy ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir entendu qu'Alizée avait un frère ou une sœur. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle lui parlait de cela. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, au danger que représentait cet endroit pour lui, à ce qui l'attendait s'il guérissait. Il ferma les yeux, pour quelques secondes pensa-t-il, mais il s'endormit aussitôt.

Il fut réveillé par un violent mal de tête. En se redressant, il aperçut Liza, adossée à un arbre. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de mettre certaines choses au clair, aussi, se leva-t-il pour se diriger vers elle. En le voyant approcher, elle voulut s'éloigner mais il la retint par le poignet avant de tomber, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher.

-M'en souviens pas, mentit-il. »

Il resserra légèrement l'étreinte autour du poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, bien qu'elle aurait aisément pu le bousculer pour qu'il la lâche, il n'était pas en état de lutter. Il lui posa plusieurs questions, mais toutes furent accueillies par un silence de mort.

« Est-ce que tu as un rapport avec ma maladie?

-Peut être.

-Comment peut être? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et lui expliqua que les esprits lui avait raconté que toute relation entre un humain et un esprit pourrait entrainer la perte de ce dernier. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, c'était pour cela qu'elle était partie si brusquement et qu'elle se montrait distante. Il l'embrassa avant de lui assurer que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait même heureux, tellement qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Comme il la tenait fermement, du moins, autant qu'il pouvait, elle finit par se blottir contre lui. Elle avait assez mauvaise mine, elle lui avoua qu'elle ne dormait pas très bien ces derniers temps, elle était angoissée et nerveuse. A force d'insister, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne gardait pas ce qu'elle mangeait et que depuis quelques jours, beaucoup d'odeurs lui donnaient des nausées. Roy mit son cerveau en marche comme il put, leur rapport datait déjà de plus d'un mois, donc... Elle acquiesça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non, mais il était évident qu'elle ne l'était pas. La situation se compliquait, non seulement il était mourant mais en plus une humaine portait son enfant. Pour son peuple, il était inconcevable de concevoir un enfant hors mariage, mais surtout toute relation avec un humain leur était interdite. Un poids s'ajoutait sur ses épaules, il devait absolument cacher cette grossesse, sans quoi, il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait à Liza et leur enfant. Blottie dans ses bras, elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui sans se douter qu'une jeune nymphe les regardait, écoutant leur conversation, rongée par la jalousie. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, il ne se lâchèrent pas non plus. Ils restèrent à parler, à s'embrasser, rêvant d'un futur heureux où ils pourraient vivre et élever leur enfant ensemble. Heureux de la retrouver, il réussit à oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, le mal qui le rongeait.

Toutefois, ce répit fut de courte durée. Au petit matin, après le réveil du reste de l'équipe, elle s'éloigna de nouveau de lui. Durant la nuit, elle avait seulement cherché du réconfort auprès du père de cet enfant qu'elle avait peur de mettre au monde. Elle avait peur de voir son bébé enlevé par les esprits, peur d'avoir à l'élever seule après le mort de Roy, peur de voir mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils reprirent leur route tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Le vent soufflait dans leur dos comme un messager qui apporte ses nouvelles au palais.

Au début de l'après-midi, ils se trouvaient enfin devant l'imposante porte de la demeure de l'Eau. Elle n'était pas gardée et aucun esprit ne semblait être à proximité, ce qui était anormale pour le palais qui abritait l'un des souverains de leur peuple. Roy se souvint alors que l'Eau avait lui aussi fui ce monde, ses sujets avaient du être envoyés dans les autres royaumes en attendant le retour de leur roi. Dans un tourbillon, Bradley apparut devant eux, vêtu de son uniforme d'apparat. La suite se passa extrêmement vite et personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Le généralissime posa sur Liza un regard malveillant puis se tourna vers l'un des esprits du vent qui l'accompagnait.

« Emmenez-la.

-Père, attendez, intervint Alizée.

-Assurez-vous que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne survive pas.

-Père, attendez, vous ne savez pas... »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un tourbillon faisait disparaître Liza qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Bradley, visiblement bouleversée. Dans son état de faiblesse, Roy ne put intervenir alors que ces subordonnés accusaient encore le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Alizée éclata en sanglots et disparut dans un coup de vent. King Bradley se tourna alors vers le petit groupe pour l'inviter à le suivre...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voilà encore une merveille de ma création.... Non non non pas les tomates!!!

Et non, finalement Liza n'était pas morte, la bonne blague!! je voulais juste vous faire une petite frayeur, mais que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant???

Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos commentaires. Oui, je sais mon histoire est bizarre, mais faut vous y faire parce que je suis bizarre^^ Vous ne l'aimez pas? moi non plus -_-"

A la prochaine, plus que 3 chapitres.

S-LH


	6. Maladie incurable?

Attention, on s'approche de la fin, il n'en restera plus que deux après celui-ci. Entrée en scène de nouveaux esprits, mais pas des moindres^^ bonne lecture.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6: Maladie... incurable?

Les quatre hommes et les deux dieux passèrent la porte du palais. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall immense, entouré de colonnes qui encadraient l'entrée de longs corridors. La mosaïque sous leurs pieds représentait un groupe de sirènes nageant entourées de multiples poissons. Au centre, un dauphin de marbre surplombait une énorme fontaine. Divers mosaïques sur les murs représentaient l'eau sous toutes ses formes: l'eau d'une rivière, d'un lac ou d'un océan, l'eau de la pluie, celle du brouillard et des nuages, mais également la neige, la glace ou encore la rosée fraiche du matin. Toute sorte de plantes pendaient du plafond tandis que d'autre grimpaient le long des murs, laissant apparaître çà et là de multiples fleurs colorées.

Roy se sentait plus mal que la veille, son séjour dans ce royaume lui enlevait les dernières forces qui lui restaient, à moins que ce ne soit du à son manque de sommeil. Sa tête tournait, sa vue était trouble, voilée, il ne distinguait qu'un amas confus de couleurs et de lumière. Sentant Breda avancer, il essaya de faire un pas, mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit qu'on le hissait sur des épaules. Il entendait, sans rien dissocier, des mots, des bruits de pas, à demi conscient il préféra laisser son esprit et son cœur s'inquiéter du sort que l'on réservait à Liza. Il ne savait pas où ils l'avaient emmenée, ni comment ils comptaient s'y prendre pour détruire l'embryon, mais il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas tendres avec elle. Pour son peuple, elle avait commis une faute au même titre que Roy, bien qu'elle n'ait été au courant de rien, elle devait donc assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ce qui se traduisait par une impitoyable punition. Les esprits n'étaient fondamentalement ni bons ni mauvais, ils étaient généralement pacifiques, mais lorsque l'un d'eux enfreignait leurs lois, il ne pouvait échapper à la sentence prononcée sans procès. Ils ne connaissaient pas le concept de circonstances atténuantes, ni celui d'absolution. Parce qu'il était malade, Roy ne serait puni que s'il guérissait, il aurait voulu plaider en faveur de Liza, leur faire comprendre qu'elle ignorait tout de sa véritable nature et de leurs lois, mais personne ne l'aurait écouté, elle avait autant de torts que lui, voire plus puisqu'elle portait son enfant.

Durant une nuit, il avait osé rêver d'une vie où il aurait pu élever son enfant et le voir grandir, peut être même être père plusieurs fois. Il se demandait ce que faisait le sien, sans doute était-ce lui qui avait ordonné l'interruption de la grossesse, les informations circulaient rapidement dans le royaume des esprits grâce au vent, ainsi, soit Alizée, soit l'un d'entre eux avait dévoilé sa faute. Les esprits étaient un peuple très soudé, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait encouru le risque d'être considéré comme complice d'un crime. Si le fautif était découvert par l'un de ses compatriotes, il pouvait être certain d'être dénoncé.

On le bougea pour le déposer au sol où il se tint assis comme il put, adossé à un mur froid. Tout lui semblait froid en ce royaume, alors qu'à son contact l'eau aurait du se réchauffer, c'était, au contraire, elle qui le refroidissait. Se concentrant sur la conversation entre Bradley et ses subordonnés, il réussit à comprendre que la Foudre viendrait bientôt mais qu'en attendant, ils devaient rester en cellule, du fait de la présence des humains: aucun humain n'était autorisé, quelqu'en soit la raison, à entrer dans l'un des trois royaumes. Les entrées étaient si savamment cachées aux hommes qu'il leur était impossible de les trouver sans en connaître l'existence, de plus, les esprits n'étaient plus entré en contact avec les hommes depuis plusieurs siècles. Jadis, ils avaient été considérés comme des dieux, du fait de leurs extraordinaires dons, cependant, les hommes avaient commencé à penser que tout pouvait venir d'eux, et qu'ainsi, il leur suffirait de prier pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Bien sur, ce ne fut pas le cas, et les esprits durent se replier devant l'indignation des humains.

Il entendit ses subordonnés parler, ils trouvaient l'endroit charmant pour une cellule, en effet, les esprits, esthètes, appréciaient les endroits lumineux et chaleureux. Ils ne faisaient jamais de prisonniers, en tout cas pas à long terme, et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'avoir d'inconfortables cellules sombres. Roy fut pris d'une nouvelle crise de toux, le goût du sang se faisant sentir dans sa bouche. Il suffoquait, on lui assura pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la pièce. Les esprits n'étant jamais malades, il n'existait pas de médecin dans ce monde. On envoya tout de même l'esprit des Plantes, sujet du royaume de l'Eau, mais le Feu étant un danger pour lui, il n'osa pas s'approcher du malade, de toutes façons, bien qu'il pût calmer la fièvre et la douleur, il ne pouvait pas le soigner. Alizée avait vu juste, étant encore mineur, il ne pouvait pas quitter son royaume, c'était à Roy de le rejoindre quoi que cela lui coûte, mais, encore une fois, les lois ne devaient être écartées sous aucun prétexte. Roy demanda des nouvelles de Liza à ses visiteurs, mais on refusa de lui parler d'elle. D'un geste de la main, la vieille nymphe qui accompagnait l'esprit des plantes, sans doute sa mère, lui conseilla de l'oublier puisqu'il ne la reverrait plus. S'en était trop pour lui, d'abord on le privait de son enfant à naître, et à présent on lui arrachait Liza. La colère monta rapidement en lui, toutefois, il fut pris de vertiges, sa vue était revenue, mais il ressentait toujours une intense fatigue. Il s'allongea à même le sol pour reprendre calmement sa respiration alors que les deux esprits sortaient de la cellule, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Il s'endormit, mais il rêva qu'il plongeait tout entier dans une mer glacée. Il se réveilla en sursaut et ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre, venant du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un domestique en livré rouge, serviteur du palais de la Foudre, qui annonça son Altesse Alaric, esprit Roi de la Foudre, Roy vit alors entrer son père, suivit d'Evarist, la Terre, qui fut autrefois son meilleur ami. Ils s'approchèrent du malade pour l'aider à se relever, le soutenant chacun par un bras, à présent qu'il avait vu les Plantes il pouvait rejoindre le royaume de son père. Ce dernier regarda les quatre militaires d'un air hésitant avant de les inviter à les suivre. Roy demanda à son père ce qu'allait devenir la jeune femme qui les accompagnait, il ne lui répondit pas. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, ils ne seraient tout de même pas aller jusqu'à la tuer alors qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Voyant l'air perdu de son fils, le souverain posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui assura qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle resterait ici, puis avec tristesse et compassion, il ajouta qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant et qu'elle se reposait. Au moins, elle était vivante. Déglutissant difficilement, il serra les dents pour retenir les quelques larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper pour son enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Tous furent frapper par la foudre qui les transporta dans le hall d'un nouveau Palais, celui de son père, qu'il connaissait si bien et où le feu était omniprésent. Ici, on ne voyait que du rouge et du marron, de légères touches de jaune encadraient les hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un immense jardin. Plusieurs torches allumées çà et là éclairaient le sol en terre battue. Des nombreux pots en terre cuite s'échappaient des coulées de laves qui cheminaient ensuite tel des ruisseaux pour converger vers un arc de cercle tracé dans le mur de béton pour s'écouler dans le jardin où un bassin recueillait la substance en ébullition. On le mena dans sa chambre qui était restée la même que douze ans plus tôt. On le coucha avant d'allumer un feu sous le lit, curieusement, les flammes ne s'attaquèrent pas au montant du lit en bois mais restèrent bien sagement dans l'encadrement, également en bois, qui les contenait. Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement, la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Son père s'assit sur le bord du lit, il paraissait accablé et soucieux, il affichait une mine aussi sombre que si son fils était déjà mort. Légèrement inquiet de cette perspective, Roy lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

« Toi mon fils. A présent que nous savons quel mal te ronge et que nous savons qu'il n'y a aucun remède. »

Secoué par la nouvelle de son décès imminent, il voulut en savoir plus, mais on lui répondit qu'il saurait bien assez tôt. Avec un sourire bienveillant mais triste, son père le foudroya. Cette décharge lui fit du bien mais bien qu'elle calmât la douleur, elle ne le guérit pas pour autant. Ses amis furent amenés dans une autre pièce afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Une fois seul avec son fils, le roi lui proposa une mort plus rapide et moins douloureuse. Il protesta, plus pour la forme, mais accepta finalement que l'Eau mette un terme à ses souffrances. Il accepta de se faire tuer, pour que la dernière image de lui que garderaient ses compagnons ne soit pas celle d'un homme affaibli, incapable de se lever de son lit. Cependant, il voulait revoir Liza une dernière fois, mais lorsqu'il formula son souhait, son père lui envoya une seconde décharge afin de l'endormir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, la douleur avait disparu. Il resta un moment à regarder le plafond, son esprit trop embrumé pour penser ou réfléchir. Après plusieurs minutes, il sentit une présence dans la chambre. Il se releva péniblement en prenant appuie sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui qui troublait sa quiétude. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes, il se frotta les yeux pour voir que dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient Alizée, Bradley, mais surtout Liza. Tous trois semblaient abattus et le regardaient avec tristesse. Elle avança vers lui mais resta debout à côté du lit, laissant une certaine distance entre eux, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Elle lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle supportait sans mal la douleur dans son ventre, sans toutefois lui dire quel traitement ils lui avaient infligé. Il se leva difficilement pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais dès que sa main frôla la peau pâle de la jeune femme, il sentit une violente décharge d'électricité statique. Ce courant lui fit du bien mais semblait avoir l'effet inverse sur Liza qui dut s'assoir pour ne pas vaciller.

Elle était au courant de son état et lui promit de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Elle semblait désespérée et anxieuse. Des larmes s'échappèrent alors de ses beaux yeux ambres. Roy tendit la main pour en essuyer une, il ressentit une morsure glacée, comme celle d'un vent d'hiver. La jeune femme éclata en sanglots et se leva de nouveau pour se réfugier dans les bras de Bradley, à la grande surprise de l'esprit du feu qui la regardait sans comprendre. Serrant affectueusement la malheureuse, le Führer prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Tout est de ma faute, mais je ne savais pas. »

Roy lui lança un regard interrogateur, allait-il lui avouer être l'Eau? Non, Alizée lui avait dit qu'il était un intermédiaire entre les Esprits et les Humains, il ne pouvait pas être l'un des trois souverains. Alors de quoi parlait-il? Une pensée le frappa de plein fouet, il y avait déjà pensé, plusieurs fois même, mais il avait toujours écarté cette possibilité, pour lui, c'était impossible.

« Je suis un intermédiaire entre les Esprits et les Humains, je vis sur Terre et non pas avec ma famille. Bien que j'ai été informé de la naissance d'Alizée, je ne savais rien de ma seconde fille. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son visage, aussi n'ai-je pas su qu'elle avait été couronnée à 147 ans. Je n'ai pas su non plus qu'elle avait fui. A présent, elle a seulement 175 ans. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai autorisé son entrée dans votre équipe. »

Bradley se tut, laissant à Roy le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans son équipe. Il réfléchit comme il put. Couronnée. Il n'y avait que trois souverains et elle ne pouvait être la Foudre. A 147 ans. Son cœur s'arrêta, un seul héritier avait été sacré si jeune et cela confirmait son improbable hypothèse. Comme pour appuyer ses réflexions, de minces filets d'eau partirent des chevilles de Liza et remontèrent jusqu'à la cacher entièrement. Quand il disparurent, elle semblait avoir rajeuni et portait la tenue des nymphes; une robe à col bateau qui tombait au-dessus des genoux et des spartiates. Ses vêtements étaient bleus, comme ceux des sujets du royaume de l'Eau, mais surtout elle portait une couronne. Il avait devant lui la véritable cause de sa maladie. Il la côtoyait depuis des années, d'où ses fréquents maux de têtes. Durant cette mission, ils s'étaient trop rapprochés, ignorant tout de l'autre, jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable. Roy resta un instant sous le choc de la révélation, étant deux éléments opposés, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de s'identifier. Elle le regardait avec incertitude, restant loin de lui, craignant sa réaction.

Comme elle pleurait toujours, il la fit assoir et la prit dans ses bras. C'était elle la responsable de sa faiblesse, elle qui devait le tuer à présent. Il s'évertuait à lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir et que par conséquent, ce n'était pas elle la responsable mais ceux qui auraient du les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle ne se calmait pas. Roy serra les dents, alors qu'entre deux sanglots, elle articulait qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais le connaître, que si, après sa fuite, son père avait eu vent de son existence, il aurait empêché cela, mais c'était elle qui avait intercepté les informations la concernant afin qu'elle n'atteignent jamais leurs destinataires: les émissaires postés parmi les humains. Le Feu resserra son étreinte, retenant les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper pour voir cette jeune nymphe qu'il aimait tant à ce point désespérée qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré. Il lui assura qu'il préférait mille fois la vie qu'il avait eu à celle qui l'attendait dans ce royaume auprès d'une épouse qu'on lui aurait imposée. Il se remémora tous les moments où elle lui avait fait penser à une nymphe; son corps parfait, ses traditions qu'elle aurait du suivre, l'aura mystérieuse qu'elle dégageait et qui la rendait presque irréelle. Tout lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Elle l'avait quitté pour s'éloigner de lui, pour qu'il ait une chance de guérir, mais il était condamné parce qu'elle n'avait pas su le repousser. Si elle avait écouté sa raison, il ne se serait rien passé.

Il l'embrassa mais les larmes lui faisait mal, de même que chaque points de contact entre leurs corps. Leurs enveloppes humaines avaient agi comme des carapaces, ainsi, il n'avait pas ressenti la douleur, bien que le mal fut présent. Voilà qui expliquait les nombreuses décharges d'électricité statique qui les avaient traversés, il s'agissait sans doute d'un avertissement. Elle savait qu'elle le faisait souffrir, aussi voulut-elle s'écarter un peu de lui, il lui saisit la taille pour la plaquer contre lui, au main maintenant fermement sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il embrassait chaque centimètre de son visage, ses lèvres se glaçant un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle s'était enfuie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être reine, mais elle n'était pas encore majeure. Il pensa alors à l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en couchant avec elle sans qu'ils n'aient été mariés, d'autant plus qu'un enfant aurait pu naitre de leur amour. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune nymphe vêtue de blanc retenait difficilement ses larmes devant une telle scène. Elle observait avec une jalousie évidente tout l'amour qui se lisait dans leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs baisers. Elle enviait Liza à tel point qu'elle en arrivait à la détester. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il allait mourir, elle ne l'aurait jamais, alors à quoi bon s'emporter?

Bradley et Alizée les laissèrent seuls alors que Liza lui expliquait tout depuis le début. En tant qu'esprit de l'eau, elle ne supportait pas l'électricité, d'où l'engourdissement de son corps à chaque décharge qu'il lui envoyait. Aucun d'eux n'avait compris le message caché, aucun d'eux n'avait interprété cela comme un signal de défense de la part du Feu vers son élément opposé...

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Merci de l'avoir lu.

Please, réagissez, c'est quand même une sacrée révélation, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous vous en foutez! (c'est rageant d'avoir si peu de com alors que je suis sûre qu'il y a un bon nombre de lecteurs, n'oubliez pas que la review est le salaire de l'auteur de ff^^, au passage je remercie ceux qui en laissent)


	7. L'Eau

Attention mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici le chapitre 7, avant dernier chapitre de cette merveilleuse fiction... J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous ennuira pas trop. Bonne lecture.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 7: L'Eau

*Les membres du groupe terroriste sortirent derrière eux sans qu'ils ne les remarquent. L'un d'entre eux interpella Roy et alors qu'ils commençaient à les encercler, Liza reconnut immédiatement ses sujets. Une seule raison aurait pu expliquer leur présence pour elle: ils étaient venus la ramener. Toutefois, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle se trompait, en effet, ils regardaient tour à tour, Mustang et leur reine, visiblement perplexes. Ils ne semblaient pas là pour elle, plus encore, ils paraissaient ne pas s'être attendus à la voir. Elle aurait voulut leur demander la raison de leur présence mais ne voulait pas dévoiler sa véritable nature à Roy, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Les voyant en difficulté, le reste de l'équipe ne tarderait pas à arriver, elle devait à tous prix éviter une confrontation.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander de laisser les humains tranquilles, ses sujets se lancèrent sur le groupe. Elle entendit des coups de feu qui ne devaient avoir aucun impact sur leurs cibles, comment allait-elle leur expliquer cela? Pourrait-elle feindre l'ignorance? Très vite, deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur elle, puis après s'être excusés, l'un la retient par les jambes, et le second serrant ses deux bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en servir. De désespoir, elle se mit à hurler, mais à part une légère hésitation, ils n'eurent aucune réaction. « Lâchez-moi! Arrêtez ça! » La Neige et la Pluie lui expliquèrent alors que les ordres venaient de la Foudre en personne, et que, en tant que roi toujours en poste, ils lui devaient une totale obéissance. Un violent dialogue s'engagea alors, c'était à elle qu'ils devaient obéir! Mais aucun des arguments qu'elle pouvait trouver n'eut l'effet escompté. La Pluie lui assura qu'elle comprendrait bientôt et qu'ils ne feraient de mal à personne. Impuissante, elle vit la foudre s'abattre sur son supérieur, le croyant perdu, elle cessa de se débattre. Ses sujets la relâchèrent et elle resta à genoux, les yeux rivés sur l'éclair.

Cependant, lorsque celui-ci disparut, le jeune homme semblait en parfait santé. Elle reconnu immédiatement ses vêtements rouges, et, alors qu'il envoyait des flammes sur son adversaire malgré la pluie, elle retient à grand peine un cri de terreur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Sous le choc, elle resta un instant immobile à regarder celui qu'elle ne devait approcher sous aucun prétexte. Pétrifiée, plus aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes, même ses larmes ne trouvaient pas le chemin pour s'écouler librement. Peu à peu, tout prenait sens, elle comprit ce qui l'avait rendu si malade, et pourquoi son état se dégradait encore; depuis le début elle était à l'origine des maux de tête qu'il devait supporter. Elle se releva difficilement, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une fois le combat fini, il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne put empêcher son corps de bouger, comme mué par une force extérieure qui la contraignait à reculer. La panique la gagnait peu à peu, plus jamais il ne devait la toucher, ni même l'approcher.

Sans un mot, elle suivit l'équipe jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle écouta sa confession comme si elle ne savait rien, elle était à présent terrifiée à l'idée de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, et qu'il ne lui en veuille d'avoir causé sa perte. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, alors que le jeune homme était pris d'un nouvelle crise de toux, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle s'effondra sur son lit où elle pleura toutes les larmes que son corps lui permettait de verser. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé qu'il n'usait pas de l'alchimie. Elle resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide, sans plus rien ressentir, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, simplement allongée en travers de son lit, si bien qu'elle s'endormit. Au court de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par le son que faisaient les gouttes en frappant contre la fenêtre, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa au premier abord, mais en tendant l'oreille, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était dans la douche. En frottant ses yeux rougis par les pleures et le sommeil, elle se leva sans bruit pour se poster contre sa fenêtre et regarder le pluie tomber. Voir les gouttes glisser le long de la vitre lui faisait du bien, elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle se sentait comme vidée de toute émotion, elle en oublia, l'espace de quelques secondes trop courtes l'horreur dont elle était coupable.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Elle ne répondit pas, souhaitant que l'importun comprenne qu'elle voulait rester seule. Cependant, la porte grinça quelques secondes avant de se refermer, lui indiquant que quelqu'un était entré. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour voir le nouveau venu, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce ne soit pas lui. Il brisa le silence, il voulait la rassurer, aussi lui dit-il qu'aucune loi ne pourrait se mettre entre eux, qu'il se fichait éperdument des lois de son pays. En entendant ses mots, elle ne put réprimer un petit rire ironique, elle aussi avait ignoré les lois de son peuple, et voilà à quoi cela la menait; elle avait passé une nuit avec son opposé. Il dut mal interprété sa réaction car il se mit à s'excuser, il se défendait comme il pouvait devant son silence. Alors qu'elle ne lui demandait rien, il s'excusait de ne lui avoir rien dit, elle faillit fondre en larme en entendant cela, c'était à elle de lui présenter des excuses, mais rien ne sortait, ses mots n'osaient pas franchir le barrage de ses lèvres de peur de l'accueil qu'on leur réservait. Il avait eu peur de lui révéler la vérité, sans doute pas autant qu'elle même avait à présent peur de le faire. Pour le sauver, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne garderait plus très longtemps son visage détaché et impassible, elle du se résigner.

« Sors. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Plus jamais. »

Bien sur, il ne comprit pas et fit un mouvement vers elle, mais comme après la fin du combat, son corps réagit tout seul et elle s'éloigna de lui en sifflant entre ses dents « Ne me touche pas ». Elle sentait la colère la gagner, colère dirigée contre elle même pour ne pas être capable de s'éloigner vraiment de lui. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils souffriraient tous les deux de cette résolution, elle opta pour éviter tout contact avec lui, elle préférait le savoir en vie. Mais bien qu'elle l'évitât, elle restait trop proche de lui pour lui permettre de se remettre, aussi prit-elle la décision de partir, de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait prévu, son sac, fait la veille, l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre. Elle attendit que le salon se vide pour le traverser tranquillement, sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit, elle n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer son départ. Cependant, encore dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle, Havoc et Breda la virent passer, son bagage à la main. Ils sortirent en hâte de la cuisine pour lui barrer le chemin, attirant par la même occasion, l'attention des deux autres. Tous rivalisèrent d'arguments pour la retenir, pour qu'elle s'explique. Essayant de la raisonner, chacun s'appliqua à lui rappeler son attachement pour leur supérieur, gravement malade, comme si elle avait besoin qu'on le lui rappel. Tentant le tout pour le tout, ils se mirent à avancer pour la forcer à reculer vers la chambre du malade.

Malheureusement, ce dernier, alerté par le ton qui était monté, sortit de sa chambre, une expression de colère sur le visage. Il la fixa un instant, les dents serrées, le regard dur, en cet instant, il donnait l'impression de la haïr, mais elle lui trouva encore une bonne excuse pour cela, oui, il avait raison, puisqu'elle était un poison pour lui. Elle le regarda tomber, hésitant à l'aider à se relever, mais si elle se précipitait vers lui, elle ne parviendrait plus à partir, elle ne pourrait plus justifier sa décision. Elle devait lui donner un argument imparable, rien qui puisse la trahir, mais quelque chose qui le ferait abandonner tout espoir de la retenir.

« Pourquoi?

« Pour ce que tu es. »

Trop faible, il s'effondra, pétrifié par la réponse. De le voir ainsi au sol, elle sentit le doute s'emparer d'elle. Toutefois, cela représentait une chance pour elle de pouvoir fuir, ce qu'elle fit sans rien ajouter, avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Elle avait marché toute la nuit jusqu'à atteindre la gare la plus proche et prendre le premier train en partance pour Central City. Sa longue marche et les trois heures de train lui avaient laissé le temps de réfléchir, aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva, en civil, devant le QG militaire, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Les soldats postés à l'entrée la saluèrent sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Le généralissime était absent, soit, elle déposa sa lettre sur son bureau et sortit sans même demander quand elle recevrait la réponse, que sa démission soit acceptée ou non ne changeait rien pour elle, elle partait.

Elle avait déménagé dans le sud du pays et travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar minuscule sur la petite place centrale du village dans lequel elle vivait. Elle resta ainsi environ un mois, jusqu'à ce que les esprits du vent ne la retrouvent. Cependant, lorsqu'ils firent irruption chez elle, aucun ne la reconnu et tous la traitèrent comme une humaine. Il lui mentirent sur les effets négatifs qu'entrainait une liaison entre un humain et un esprit, puis, après lui avoir expliqué qu'ils devaient l'amener devant le roi de la Foudre en personne, les vents se remirent à souffler pour la ramener dans son royaume,avec son ancienne équipe.

Désarmée devant la colère et la déception qui se lisaient dans les yeux de ses anciens collègues, ainsi que par le regard indéchiffrable du malade, elle prit alors le parti de se comporter comme une humaine, ne trouvant toujours pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Roy semblait bien mal en point de l'autre côté de la barque, elle s'aperçut alors que le brouillard était omniprésent dans son royaume. Imperceptiblement, elle souffla dans la paume de sa main et la brume se retira aussitôt. Libéré de l'étouffante atmosphère, Mustang put se redresser, cependant, elle n'osa pas affronter ses yeux noirs qui exprimaient tant de choses, à la fois la colère, l'incompréhension, la déception, mais aussi de la tendresse malgré tout.

Elle ne dit pas le moindre mot, ne fit pas le moindre geste, cependant, tout son royaume l'attendait depuis dix ans, et tout réagit à son passage. Le monstre endormi au fond du lac se réveilla au moment où Breda se jeta sur elle pour l'interroger un peu brutalement. Voulant prendre la défense de sa reine, il attaqua alors la petite barque en frappant au hasard. Elle vit alors un tentacule vert fondre sur le malade, de l'autre côté de l'embarcation. Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, elle se précipita pour se laisser prendre à sa place. Elle fut alors entrainée sous l'eau, où elle n'eut aucun mal à respirer pour rejoindre l'imposant corps du monstre marin.

« Arrête! Ne les attaque pas! Lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Levant ses gros yeux jaunes vers son interlocutrice, il reconnut immédiatement sa maîtresse et laissa échapper un étrange son qui résonna jusqu'à la surface, créant ainsi une onde de choc qui mit quelque peu la barque en péril. La créature enroula l'un de ses tentacules visqueux autour de la jeune femme, dans ce qu'il devait considérer comme une étreinte affectueuse. D'une voix autoritaire, elle lui demanda de la remonter et de les laisser partir, aucun d'eux n'avait pour vocation de lui servir de déjeuner. Tristement, il obéit, mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la surface, elle se demandait combien de temps elle avait pu rester sous l'eau, comment se justifierait-elle de ne pas s'être noyée? Quand le monstre la déposa délicatement, elle se rassit, craignant les questions qui ne vinrent pas, puis elle mit sa main dans l'eau pour demander au courant de les porter jusqu'à la rive. En tournant la tête vers Roy, elle le vit la fixer avec une expression à la fois inquisitrice et effrayée, son cœur rata un battement pensant qu'il avait compris, mais il changea rapidement d'attitude. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement, peut être pas finalement.

Une fois de l'autre côté elle resta environ un mètre derrière les cinq hommes, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans la conversation. Ils étaient trop surs d'eux et le pire ne leur paraissait même pas envisageable, elle devait leur faire comprendre que leur ami ne survivrait peut être pas à sa maladie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il peut être soigné? »

Surpris par la réponse, ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle était folle. Ce fut Havoc qui réagit en premier. Elle ne se défendit pas lorsqu'il la frappa, ni lorsqu'il la saisit à la gorge, il ne serrait pas très fort. Il commença à cracher sur elle tout son venin. Pétrifiée, elle ne put lui répondre, non elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, mais oui, c'était elle la responsable de son état. Comme elle ne disait rien, les autres le comprirent, elle ne pouvait soutenir leurs regards accusateurs qui cherchaient encore à comprendre. Fou de rage devant cette révélation, Havoc releva sa main, mais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le visage de la jeune femme, la forêt réagit pensant leur souveraine en détresse. Les lianes s'attaquèrent d'abord à Havoc, agresseur de la jeune Reine. Elles ne devaient pas aller plus loin, mais devant la défense de Falman et Fuery, elles ripostèrent et déposèrent Liza sur une branche, afin de la mettre à l'abri de toute autre attaque. Du haut de son perchoir, elle murmura quelques mots à l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait.

« Laissez les passer, ce sont mes amis »

Le chêne répandit ses mots dans toute la forêt, et les lianes disparurent aussi brutalement qu'elles étaient venues avant d'avoir toucher le Feu. Liza poussa un soupir de soulagement, en voyant les végétaux approcher Roy, elle avait craint qu'ils ne se brulent. Personne n'était réellement blessé, seul Fuery avait ses lunettes cassées et saignait légèrement du nez. Ils repartirent après l'arrivée d'Alizée qui resta un instant sous le choc de voir sa sœur accompagner les quatre hommes. Devant eux, elle n'osa rien lui demander, mais elle savait très bien que les vents avaient eu pour mission de ramener sa rivale humaine.

A la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Liza se mit le plus loin possible du malade et du reste de l'équipe qui gardait en permanence un œil sur elle pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Roy. Dans la soirée, Alizée vient s'assoir près d'elle, elle avait besoin de savoir si elle était réellement la maîtresse humaine de son fiancé. La tête baissée, Liza s'excusa, au bord des larmes, en plus d'avoir trahi Roy, elle avait trahi son aînée, bien qu'inconsciemment. Elle lui raconta tout, jusqu'à sa possible grossesse.

« Quoi? »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa sœur avait crié, attirant l'attention sur elles. Voyant l'expression de la jeune nymphe, Liza s'était levée, elle avait besoin de marcher. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle sortit de ses pensées sentant quelque chose de froid et humide glisser le long de sa peau. Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. La caresse des gouttes lui redonna le sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire franc, clair et joyeux, comme celui d'un enfant. Elle leva les bras et se mit à tourner sur elle même, sans cesser de rire. Toutefois, ce transport de bonne humeur fut de courte durée. En effet, elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac puis remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle eut juste le temps de se plier en deux et de se relever les cheveux avant de rendre le peu qu'elle avait réussi à manger dans la soirée.

Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'user de son pouvoir pour se rincer la bouche. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre, trop préoccupée à cacher son secret, elle en avait oublié ce petit détail, devait-elle dire à Roy qu'il allait être père?

En revenant vers leur camp, elle remarqua que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Au court de la nuit, Roy se réveilla et ne trouvant pas le courage de tout lui avouer, elle préféra lui mentir une nouvelle fois. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à lui cacher toute la vérité et à demi-mots, elle dut lui avouer qu'elle portait son enfant. Un sourire illumina le visage du malade. Son cœur se serra à l'entendre parler d'un futur qui n'existerait pas, où il resterait près d'elle et de leurs enfants. Il semblait si heureux, comme s'il ne ressentait plus ni la douleur, ni la faiblesse, qu'elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu pour que, le temps d'une nuit, il oublie qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent rapidement au Palais où elle eut la surprise de voir le führer King Bradley. En la regardant avec mépris, il ordonna que l'embryon soit détruit. Liza resta alors pétrifiée, tant par l'ordre qu'il venait de donner, que par l'intervention d'Alizée, le père de celle-ci étant également le sien, son propre père demandait à ce que l'on tue l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Les vents l'amenèrent dans une pièce du Palais, ou la Foudre l'attendait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tardé à rejoindre son fils. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, durant laquelle elle avait du avouer tout ce qui l'avait uni à Roy, de leur rencontre à Ishbal, jusqu'à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Tristement, son homologue lui prit la main, elle ne pouvait garder cet enfant car elle ne pouvait épouser son père. Les esprits ne peuvent avoir d'enfant qu'avec leur conjoint, or, Roy était sur le point de mourir, et elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour se marier. La Foudre lui demanda alors un service, puisqu'elle avait causé la faiblesse de son fils. Il souffrait inutilement puisqu'il mourrait d'ici peu, il ne voulait pas le voir s'éteindre petit à petit dans une lente agonie. Elle manqua de s'évanouir quand il lui demanda de mettre un terme à la vie de son fils, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne pouvait pas tuer sciemment l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« C'est pourtant par votre faute que tout est arrivé, vous l'avez condamné alors maintenant abrégez ses souffrances! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le laisser ainsi! »

Durant de longues minutes, chacun argumenta en sa faveur, puis ils acceptèrent tous deux d'attendre la décision de Roy, s'il le voulait alors, elle le tuerait de la manière qu'il choisirait. Sans rien dire d'autres, le souverain la foudroya, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Elle ne parvenait pas à échapper à la décharge incessante qui résonnait dans son ventre qu'elle sentait se contracter. Une douleur la transperça, elle tomba sur le sol où elle se replia, ses bras tenant son ventre, comme pour empêcher l'inévitable. Tout à coup, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes, elle avait de plus en plus mal. De petites décharges la parcouraient toujours, pour pousser l'embryon à se décrocher sans pour autant tuer la mère. Elle sentait son enfant partir, elle avait beau crier, pleurer, rien ne faisait plier la Foudre. Désespérée, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier le prénom de son amant avant de s'évanouir.

Quand elle se réveilla, une vive douleur lui parcourait le bas du ventre, comme si elle avait été transpercée par une lame brulante. Son père et sa sœur se tenaient à ses côtés. Bradley lui tenait la main, l'air abattu, il s'excusa alors pour l'avoir jetée dans les griffes de la Foudre, s'il avait su la vérité plus tôt, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse mettre son enfant au monde, et l'élever. C'était bien Alizée qui avait tenté de transmettre l'information concernant sa grosses, mais les autres vents l'avait interceptée. Elle avait pensé qu'une fois informé de la situation, leur père pourrait l'aider, cependant, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour arrêter Alaric. Celui-ci avaient seulement voulut se venger d'elle, la faire souffrir; puisqu'elle le privait de son enfant, il avait voulut la priver du sien, même s'il s'agissait de son petit-fils. La jeune nymphe éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son père alors qu'il lui disait que Roy avait accepté que l'Eau mette un terme à ses souffrances. Tout était encore confus pour elle, elle pleurait pour son amant, pour leur enfant perdu, mais aussi pour la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. *...

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors dites moi franchement ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'insérer dans l'histoire, est-il vraiment utile? Bon de toutes façons, il y est mais voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gonflé de vous refaire toute la fic en un chapitre^^

Merci d'avoir supporté ce chapitre, la compagnie S-LH vous souhaite une agréable journée, et vous dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


	8. Quand la flamme s'éteint

Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre!!! Ouais!!! trop la classe!! Je le mets maintenant parce que j'en ai marre de cette fic, au moins j'en suis débarrassée, et puis comme elle a pas l'air d'intéresser grand monde... voilà

Profitez-en après celui-là c'est fini^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8: Quand la flamme s'éteint

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, elle se tut, attendant la réaction de Roy. Celui-ci la serrait toujours contre lui malgré la douleur, il ne voulait plus la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise de quelle manière il souhaitait mourir, mais il ne savait s'il pouvait lui imposer son choix. Ils avaient déjà passé outre leurs lois une fois, ils pouvaient bien recommencer, mais le supporterait-elle? Il la regarda un instant, caressant son visage du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Peu à peu, il mit plus de passion dans son étreinte, afin qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait. Il était trop faible pour prendre le contrôle de la situation, mais il pourrait toujours la diriger. Comme elle le laissait faire, il prit son cou d'assaut puis passa une main sous la robe bleue pour caresser sa cuisse, mordant sa chair sous l'effet de la douleur. La jeune nymphe avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, il lui demandait de le tuer en l'aimant une dernière fois, elle n'en avait pas la force. Déjà, il défaisait le lacet noué dans son dos qui maintenait la robe pour passer sa main sur le dos de son amante, ressentant une violente morsure à ce contact. Sa tête tournait et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais le profond désir qui s'emparait de lui lui donnait suffisamment de force pour continuer de déshabiller sa compagne. Il avait toujours voulu une belle mort, pas question qu'il termine vieux, faible et alité.

Liza le laissait faire, mais de son côté, elle n'avait fait aucun geste vers lui. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer, comme l'eau bout lorsqu'elle est trop exposée à la chaleur. Quand elle se retrouva entièrement nue, il l'allongea avant d'enlever sa chemise et de se coller à elle. Toutefois son corps ne pouvait supporter un contact direct avec son élément opposé. La fièvre remontait, il ne voulait pas mourir dans cette position, étendu au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme attendant que les choses se passent, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir ainsi dans ses bras. Elle fut toutefois ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit une main s'afférer entre ses jambes, provoquant en elle une plus grande chaleur tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle remarqua alors que son amant s'était débarrassé de tous ses vêtements. Il se mit à côté d'elle, et lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui faire l'amour, mais il continuait, tout en la serrant contre lui, de la couvrir de baiser, ses doigts jouant toujours en elle. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait, timidement, elle baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que malgré sa faiblesse, il gardait encore une certaine vigueur. Il posa sur elle un regard brulant, attendant qu'elle se décide. Décidée à se laisser aller, elle lâcha alors un petit gémissement, tremblant de plaisir sous ses caresses, signe qu'elle acceptait ce qu'il lui demandait. Tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, elle se positionna, une jambe de part et d'autre du bassin de son amant. Il lui saisit les hanches pour la faire descendre doucement, une violente douleur lui glaça les entrailles alors qu'elle commençait doucement à bouger. Il ressentait à la fois la douleur et le plaisir qu'elle provoquait en lui, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Les mains crispées sur les hanches de Liza, il serrait les dents, ne parvenant pas à identifier quel sentiment prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur son torse, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux tant la douleur étaient forte. Quand il les réouvrit, il découvrit le visage de son amante baigné de larmes qu'elle peinait à retenir afin qu'elles ne l'atteignent pas. Elle avait arrêté de bouger, ne supportant plus le mal qu'elle lui faisait, elle était même prête à tout arrêter là.

Lentement, il fit remonter ses mains le long de sa taille pour se saisir de sa poitrine et ainsi l'inviter à continuer. Elle reprit alors son mouvement de va-et-vient, elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, elle le lui devait, elle le lui avait promis. Alors qu'elle montait et redescendait à une allure soutenu, elle cessa de retenir ses gémissements, s'abandonnant au plaisir afin qu'il oublie la douleur et que ses derniers instants se passent le plus agréablement possible. Roy gardait les yeux fixés sur le corps qui ondulait au-dessus du sien, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait, oubliant ainsi la douleur qui le tiraillait quelques instants plus tôt. Il trouva la force de se redresser pour serrer sa maîtresse contre lui et embrasser ses seins qui bougeaient au rythme des mouvements de son bassin. Elle se cambrait de plus en plus, se contractant pour se resserrer autour de son amant, procurant à celui-ci encore plus de plaisir. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent alors que Roy se collait un peu plus contre elle. Ils se laissèrent envelopper par la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans leurs corps, tremblants de plaisir, le souffle court, profitant de cet orgasme jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Roy se laissa tomber sur son oreiller tandis que Liza s'allongeait contre lui comme pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur. Peu à peu, il sentait son corps se glacer, son rythme cardiaque diminuait lentement, il l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un ultime baiser. Sentant son cœur s'arrêter, il quitta les lèvres de son amante, s'éloignant d'à peine quelques millimètres, pour lui murmurer enfin, dans un souffle, pour la première fois ce qu'il n'avait toujours exprimé que par geste.

« Je t'aime »

Il ferma les yeux, son cœur cessa de battre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, la jeune nymphe essaya de le secouer, de l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Désespérée, elle ne put retenir le flot de ses larmes, s'accrochant à lui, hurlant sa détresse. Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle.

Alertée par ses cris, Alizée entra en trombe dans la chambre pour trouver sa sœur et son fiancé enlacés, nus, étendus sur le lit dont les draps étaient à présent froissés. Les cris de sa cadette lui firent cependant mettre sa jalousie de côté, elle l'arracha tant bien que mal à l'étreinte des bras du mort pour l'enrouler dans le draps; d'autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver, inutile qu'ils la voient si peu vêtue. D'un autre draps, elle recouvrit son fiancé puis prit sa sœur dans ses bras, ne parvenant pas à l'éloigner du défunt. Alizée laissa ses propres larmes couler alors que Bradley et Alaric les rejoignaient. Accablé de chagrin, le Roi ne remarqua rien d'autre que le cadavre de son fils, désormais froid, une main recouvrant ses yeux rouges pour cacher ses larmes. Bradley baissa la tête, il était en parti responsable de ce drame, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une robe bleue et une chemise bordeaux négligemment jetées au sol, il fit glisser son regard jusqu'à ses filles pour remarquer que la plus jeune était simplement enroulée dans un drap, les cheveux quelque peu en bataille dans ce lit défait. Il poussa un soupir, elle avait recommencé malgré l'interdit. Il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle l'avait fait pour tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, au moins il avait eu une mort agréable, mais il savait que sa fille resterait à jamais marquée par cela.

Les deux nymphes gardaient les yeux rivés sur le cadavre, visiblement en état de choc. Après quelques minutes quatre domestiques en livrée rouge arrivèrent, portant un brancard sur lequel ils déposèrent Roy toujours recouvert du draps jusqu'à la taille. C'en fut trop pour Liza qui, sans cesser de pleurer, se mit à hurler et se débattre pour échapper à sa sœur et retenir le corps sans vie de son amant. Enlever le cadavre signifiait définitivement la mort du jeune homme, mort dont elle était coupable. Alizée la maintint comme elle put tandis que le brancard s'éloignait.

Toujours tremblante, elle se rhabilla avec l'aide de sa sœur pour rejoindre son palais et se préparer à la cérémonie de crémation. Les vents s'étaient déployés dans chacun des trois royaumes afin d'annoncer la funeste nouvelle et que tous se réunissent pour rendre un dernier hommage au fils de l'un de leur souverain. Roy n'ayant que 213 ans, aucun autre esprit du feu n'était né, il leur faudrait donc attendre, mais après tout, il ne jouait pas un rôle important dans la hierarchie.

Breda, Fuery, Havoc et Falman furent conduits auprès du corps de leur supérieur qui avait été rhabillé de sa tenue bordeaux et noire, il arborait un sourire heureux, satisfait, ses bras étaient repliés sur son torses et l'on avait glissé une rose rouge entre ses mains jointes. Le jeune adjudant éclata en sanglot, tandis que les deux sous-lieutenants serraient les dents et les poings. L'adjudant-chef s'assit, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues. Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux mais, atterrés par le décès de leur ami, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux remarque que la nymphe postée à côté d'eux leur était étrangement familière.

« Lieutenant! S'écria Vato Falman. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir leur ancienne collègue, en pleure, vêtue comme les femmes de ce pays, mais couronnée. Pour la cérémonie, elle avait revêtue une robe qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles ainsi qu'une ceinture dorée, dans sa main droite, elle tenait un long bâton en or au bout duquel trônait un énorme saphir en forme de goutte. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les deux autres souverains, portant chacun un sceptre identique à celui de Liza, excepté que l'un était surmonté d'une aile de diamant, et l'autre d'un éclair en rubis. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et les humains durent se mettre de côté. Placés derrière le cercueil, les trois monarques attendaient patiemment que tout le monde ait pris place. Pour avoir été le fils de l'un d'entre eux, et l'amant d'un autre, bien que cela fût tenu secret, Roy avait droit à plus d'honneur qu'un simple esprit lors de ces funérailles, aussi la Foudre plaça-t-elle au cœur des pétales de la rose, l'un des rubis qui sertissaient son sceptre. Liza s'approcha doucement du défunt en retira d'un coup sec la chaine qu'elle portait autour du coup, une simple perle ramassée au fond d'un océan et la plaça sur le cœur du mort avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son front glacé, y laissant tomber une larme.

Les quatre domestiques qui avaient enlevé son cadavre de sa chambre, munis chacun d'une torche, enflammèrent le cercueil de bois. Des murmures s'élevèrent de la salle, pleures ou simples commentaires étonnés sur le geste incongru qu'avaient eu la nymphe Reine de l'Eau pour son élément opposé. Une femme sortit alors de la foule en deuil pour se poster devant les souverains, le visage baigné de larmes, une détresse évidente se lisant dans ses yeux. Puis, désignant Liza d'un doigt accusateur, elle se mit à hurler pour couvrir les autres voix.

« C'est de sa faute! Elle doit être punie pour avoir tuer l'un des nôtres! »

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée, personne n'était au courant de la véritable cause de la mort de Roy et les curiosité avaient été piquées par ce décès si soudain d'un esprit disparu depuis plus de dix ans. La Foudre s'approcha de la nymphe pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Liza comprit qu'il s'agissait de son épouse, et donc de la mère de Roy. Elle baissa les yeux, elle avait en effet tué son fils, elle méritait une punition. Toutefois, elle entendit son homologue parler d'accident alors qu'il l'avait si cruellement torturé tout juste quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, la jeune nymphe se maudit pour s'être enfuie, si elle était resté bien sagement dans son palais, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, mais il avait fallu qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Lors de leur rencontre, elle avait tout de suite senti qu'il était spécial, mais comment aurai-t-elle pu imaginer cela?

Toutefois, leurs lois demeuraient toujours, et si quiconque apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait sans même être majeure ou mariée, cela ternirait sa réputation déjà peu glorieuse du fait de sa fugue. Sa mère était présente également, aux côtés de son père et de sa sœur, et au regard triste et désolé qu'elle posait sur sa fille, celle-ci comprit qu'elle savait. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux sur le cadavre dévoré par les flammes, mais les détourna vite, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle était trop jeune pour que son successeur soit né, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas envisager de se donner la mort, afin de suivre l'élu de son cœur. Certes elle s'était enfuie, mais à présent qu'elle était revenue, elle ne pouvait abandonner ses sujets une seconde fois.

Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, elle savait qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de subir, il était impossible qu'elle porte un autre enfant si tôt, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Cependant, si par bonheur elle était de nouveau enceinte, lui permettrait-on de garder cet enfant-ci? Surement que non. Il était donc préférable qu'elle ne le soit pas pour ne pas avoir à revivre l'atroce calvaire que la Foudre c'était fait un devoir de lui infliger.

Les dernières flammes moururent doucement, ayant entièrement consumé le corps du jeune homme. Les vents se levèrent alors pour éparpiller ses cendres aux quatre coins du royaume. Bientôt, la salle se vida et il ne resta plus que les quatre humains, Liza, sa famille et les parents du défunt. Le silence seulement troublé par les sanglots de la mère de Roy devenait pesant. Toujours secoués par la mort de leur ami, les humains regardaient Liza sans comprendre. Dans un autre coin, une femme blonde serrait contre elle une jeune nymphe brune, inconsolable après la mort son fiancé, qu'elle perdait pour la seconde fois.

« Il était si jeune, se lamentait la pauvre mère. »

Elle quitta les bras de son époux pour se diriger vers Alizée. Dans ce pays, une nymphe ne peut épouser que celui que ses parents choisissent, or Roy mort, Alizée allait à présent devoir passer le reste de sa vie seule. Entre deux sanglots, la femme repris la parole.

« Ma pauvre enfant, veuve avant même ton mariage. Vos enfants auraient été magnifiques. »

Avant de quitter la salle, la nymphe de l'automne jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Liza qui se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé le sien s'il avait vécu et grandi. Bradley s'avança alors vers les humains, leur faisant signe de le suivre afin qu'ils retournent chez eux et leur promettant de tout leur expliquer en chemin. L'Eau s'approcha d'eux pour leur faire ses adieux, elle ne repartirait pas avec eux, elle devait rester accomplir son devoir envers son peuple. Elle suivit ses amis du regard aussi loin que possible, mais ils disparurent bien vite. Les dix ans qu'elle avait vécue à Amestris venaient d'être balayés loin d'elle.

Le jour même, elle remontait sur son trône, mettant fin à l'intendance des deux autres souverains. Elle mit un terme à la surveillance dont sa mère, nymphe de l'hiver, faisait l'objet, pour la prendre comme conseillère. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, elle ne portait aucun enfant et pour garder cette liaison secrète, c'était Alizée qui était considérée comme la veuve du défunt, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas mariés, plus rien ne la liait plus à lui sinon le souvenir des trois derniers mots qu'il avait murmuré.

Avec le temps, elle atteint l'âge de la majorité, et en tant que Reine, elle fut contrainte d'épouser l'esprit avec lequel ses parents l'avaient fiancée lorsqu'elle était enfant; la Terre. Aux yeux du monde, elle était irréprochable aussi bien dans son rôle de Reine que dans son rôle d'épouse, aussi s'étonna-t-on de ne pas voir naître d'enfant de cette union.. Toutefois, ce que chacun ignorait, c'est que la nymphe ne permit pas une seule fois à son époux de partager son lit, tant pour le souvenir de son amant que pour le choc causé par leur dernière étreinte. En société, elle le tenait par le bras, lui souriait avec amour et le laissait même lui prendre la main. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Evarist n'avait plus le droit de la toucher et Liza ne lui accordait plus aucun regard, ni même un mot.

Prisonnier de ce mariage arrangé, le jeune dieu exploita la jalousie que nourrissait Alizée à l'égard de sa sœur. En effet, celle-ci ne pardonnait pas à sa cadette d'avoir connu le bonheur dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et qui lui était destiné. Soixante-dix ans après la mort de son fiancé, Alizée se laissa aller dans les bras du mari de sa sœur, plus par esprit de vengeance que par amour. Toutefois, son subterfuge se retourna contre elle lorsque, trois siècles plus tard, leur liaison fut découverte. Il s'avéra que, même si elle jouait les épouses trahies, Liza n'avait que faire de cette aventure qui, au contraire, l'arrangeait. En effet, depuis qu'il couchait avec Alizée, Evarist ne cherchait plus à approcher son épouse. La nymphe se retrouva alors dans la même situation que sa mère, sous étroite surveillance, alors que Liza avait à présent une raison pour montrer son aversion pour son époux même en public.

Après la mort de la Reine, le secret de la mort prématurée du Feu fut dévoilé et leur histoire servit dès lors d'exemple à tous les esprits pouvant représenter un danger pour un autre. Quelque part, à la frontière entre les royaumes de l'Eau et de la Foudre fut érigée une petite fontaine au sommet de laquelle une flamme brule inlassablement dans une coupole soutenue par deux statues de marbre enlacées pour l'éternité.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fic est finie^^

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des com.

La prochaine est déjà en route, ne la manquez pas. et je fais aussi de la pub pour mes OS pour ceux qui ne les liraient pas, allez-y ils sont vachement biens^^ (oui je me lance des fleurs, mais c'est pour appâter le lecteur, donc allez juger par vous même XD)


End file.
